Una segunda oportunidad
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: [Historia Alterna] No se puede cambiar el destino, Sirius, Remus y Arabella saben eso, pero el mas perjudicado será, el pequeño de ojos esmeralda, tan inocente como el cariño que los tres le profesan SEPTIMO CAPITULO AGREGADO
1. Yo cuidare del niño

Una segunda oportunidad 

                          1 Yo cuidare del niño 

Se sentí sumamente culpable, cualquiera lo sentiría si estuvieran en su lugar. La noticia lo había trastornado y el sentimiento de culpabilidad le retorcía las tripas. Tomo el manubrio de su moto con mas decisión y acelero más. No le importaba si un _muggle_ lo viera, tenía que llegar, aun que ya sabía bien lo que se iba a encontrar. Después de 10 minutos, llego a la casa de su mejor amigo. Un terror muy grande lo invadió por completo, al ver la casa en ruinas. 

Con desesperación y dolor, se dejo caer de rodillas, no había llegado a tiempo, por primera vez, se sentía solo, ya que su única familia había perecido y por su culpa, por no haber aceptado ser su Guardián Secreto, por pedirle a Peter que se hiciera cargo de eso, si hubiera sabido que él era el traidor, no hubiera sugerido nada. Su vida estaba destrozada, pero.....un milagro paso.

Un llanto quebró el oscuro silencio, un bebe lloraba, tal vez, cerca de las ruinas. Con esperanza, se levanto y busco de donde provenía, con una gran esperanza y rezando por dentro, se encontró con un viejo conocido. Reconocería esa silueta en cualquier lugar, con una altura de mas de dos hombres y un ancho de mas de tres hombres, un hombre quitaba de las ruinas a un pequeño que no paraba de llorar. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y, tropezándose, se acerco al hombre que cargaba al niño.

-¡Esta vivo!-exclamó emocionado al llegar 

-¡Sirius!-dijo el hombre que cargaba al niño-¿Qué haces aquí?- 

-Vine en cuanto me entere-el joven miro la casa-Esperaba llegar antes-

Sirius cerro los ojos, mientras apretaba sus puños. No debí llorar, debía retenerlas, nunca había llorado, por que él era el soporte de James, su mejor amigo, por que él era la fuerza que le daba a su amigo para no llorar, pero.....ahora no estaba, no servía contener las lagrimas, ya que no había ya nadie que se lo impidiera. Lentamente, las lagrimas contenidas desde ya hacía tiempo salieron en ese entonces.

Ya no tenía a James, su promesa la había roto, ya no lo protegería, como lo había dicho y prometido. Lo que le quedaba de alma, se destrozo, mientras lloraba, sintió como algo se ponía en su hombro, algo sumamente pesado. Pero comprendió cuando alzo la mirada y Hagrid, su conocido, tenía una mano en su hombro

-Vamos Sirius, tienes que ser fuerte-dijo con algo de tristeza-Estoy seguro que si James y Lily te vieran, no les gustaría nada verte así-

-Lo sé, pero......-soltó mas lagrimas-Rompí mi promesa con James.....no me siento bien......yo....fui su padrino de bodas......fui su......-

Un segundo, el niño, aun vivía el niño, él aun era el padrino del niño, no debía lamentarse, debía ver a su ahijado. Apresuradamente, se quito las lagrimas y le pidió a Hagrid que le enseñara al niño. El Guarda Bosques de Hogwarts, amablemente le enseño al niño, que se había callado y jugaba con su cobija. Con manos temblorosas, Sirius tomo al niño en sus brazos y lo miro fijamente. El pequeño le devolvió la mirada, mientras le sonreía. Unas lagrimas mas azotaron en su rostro, desde que lo había visto, recién nacido, se había percatado de sus ojos, iguales a los de Lily. Una pulsada de culpabilidad. Y ahora, después de casi un año, se parecía mas a James. Toda su alma se fue. 

En su frente, una cicatriz muy curiosa se asomaba por el poco flequillo que tenía. Con cuidado, aparto un poco el pelo de la frente y pudo ver una cicatriz en forma de rayo. No sangraba y no parecía dolerle al pequeño. Tal vez, fue lo único que le quedo después de la catástrofe, pero ahora debía preocuparse por otra cosa.  

-¿En donde vivirá, Hagrid?-preguntó Sirius reteniendo las lagrimas

-Dumbledore me pidió que se lo llevara, vivirá con sus tíos-

Viviría con sus tíos. Tal vez era lo mejor. Un segundo, por parte de la familia de James no quedaba nadie con vida, solo por parte de la familia de Lily.......ellos eran......eran......no, no podía ser, su ahijado no podía vivir a manos de unos _muggles_ desgraciados, además, sabía se sobra que esas personas odiaban la magia, No, no podía dejarlo con esas bestias, además, tenía derecho con el niño, era su padrino, su tutor.....

-No puedes dejar que se vaya a vivir con esas personas-dijo Sirius atónito-Los conozco, son las personas más desagradables del mundo-

-Perdona Sirius, es mi deber llevarlo allá-

-Por favor, Hagrid, soy su padrino, tengo custodia ante el niño, déjame llevármelo-dijo en forma suplicante

-Con la pena Sirius, pero debo llevarlo-

-Por favor, no te meterás en un problema, déjame llevármelo-

-Ya he dicho que no Sirius-dijo Hagrid con intenciones de quitarle al niño de los brazos

-Escucha, esas personas odian la magia, odiaran al niño, le harán la vida más desgraciada-suspiro-Yo.....quiero ser como su padre, no, no merezco tanto, pero quiero remembrar mi error, no quiero que el hijo de mi mejor amigo...por favor, hazlo por el cariño que le tuviste a James....por Lily-

-Pero.....-comenzó a dudar

-Dumbledore es un gran hombre, entenderá la razón del por que me dejaste al niño-

Hagrid miro a Sirius, como evaluándolo. Era cierto, darle al niño sería romper una promesa, pero Sirius tenía razón, solo podía hacer una cosa. Buscando por todo su abrigo, saco un tintero y pluma al igual que un pergamino, a la vez que una lechuza marrón. Escribió rápidamente en el pergamino y la ato en la lechuza, que alzo el vuelo. 

-En mi no esta la decisión Sirius-dijo Hagrid mirando por donde se fue la lechuza-Le he escrito a Dumbledore, él decidirá.....-

-Gracias Hagrid-dijo Sirius bajando la mirada al pequeño

Esperaron en silencio hasta que la lechuza regresara, era obvio que tardaría un poco, así que decidieron irse de ese lugar, ya que se vería bastante raro ver a un hombre mas alto que cualquier otro, junto con otro hombre cargando a un niño a lado de una casa en ruinas. Emprendieron el viaja hacía una casa desabitada, en el mismo pueblo en el que James y Lily se habían refugiado. 

Aun que Hagrid intentaba conversar con Sirius, él solo veía al niño, que dormía placidamente en sus brazos. No decía nada, solo lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiera visto, como si intentara recordar las facciones del niño. Antes del amanecer, la lechuza llego, dándole a Hagrid, no solo la carta de respuesta si no una ola de nerviosismo.

-Bien, Sirius-dijo Hagrid temblando-Aquí vamos, en esta carta dice si te llevas al niño o no-

Con dedos temblorosos, tomo el pergamino y lo leyó con cuidado. Sirius, aun que miraba al niño, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder quedarse con el niño. Con atención, espero a que Hagrid leyera la carta y le dijera algo.

-Sirius-dijo después de un rato-Debo decirte que.....- 

¿Por qué demonios se detenía? ¿Acaso no veía que estaba muy nervioso? ¿Quería hacerlo de emoción? Con temor, quito su vista del niño y miro a Hagrid, que estaba sonriéndole, luego le dio la carta para que la leyera, y sintió como algo saltaba en su interior, como si algo renacía, o como si una luz despejara todo esa oscura soledad. En aquella nota, breve y concisa decía: 

Lo que me pides Hagrid, lo he tomado en consideración, aun que tengo grandes planes para el pequeño, los voy a cambiar. Deja que Sirius se lleve al niño, pero dile, que se esconda, que no deje que nada ataque al niño. Le dejo mi confianza. 

Dumbledore 

Sirius dejo de leer la carta, y miro a Hagrid con una sonrisa, este se la devolvió. En esos momentos, el amanecer hacía acto de presencia, poniendo el cielo naranja con rosa. Sirius se levanto.

-Dile a Dumbledore que no se preocupe-dijo acercándose a su moto-Dile que estará bien, que puede confiar en mi-

-Será mejor que lo cuides-

-Si, esta vez, mi promesa será leal-se subió a su moto y tomo al niño con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo

-Espera Sirius-dijo Hagrid antes de que partiera al vuelo-¿De que promesa hablas?-

-Una vez, cuando James y yo estábamos en quinto-cerro los ojos sonriendo-Le prometí cuidarlo, le prometí cuidar al último Potter, y ahora, cumpliré esa promesa-miro al niño-Aun que me cueste la vida hacerlo-

Sirius alzo el vuelo en su moto, con su ahijado dormido en uno de sus brazos. Mientras volaba de regreso a casa, se sentí mejor, ya que podía cumplir la promesa y no sentirse tan culpable, ya que, si James estuviera vivo, también lo hubiera querido.

******************************************************************

Notas de la autora:

No sé por que, pero quise hacer esta historia, una historia alterna, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen reviews  ^^


	2. Aprendiendo ha ser un padre

Una segunda oportunidad

                          2  Aprendiendo ha ser un padre

En la casa reinaba la oscuridad junto con el silencio, con sigilo de no despertar al pequeño en sus brazos, entro en aquella casa procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, si no respiraba era mejor. Con sumo cuidado, subió las escaleras que estaban cerca del recibidor, subió cuidadosamente agradeciendo que la capa de polvo ayudara a amortiguar sus pasos. Al llegar arriba, miro a todos lados, donde había muchas puertas, iluminadas suavemente por la mañana que dejaba ligeros tono de luz. 

Era mas que obvio que esa no era la casa de Sirius, por andar escondiéndose, nunca llego a tener una casa, aun que, en aquella casa vivió su otro mejor amigo, Remus Lupin, se la ofreció cuando el se cambio de barrio para no hacer daño a la gente después de que terminara sus años en Hogwarts, por lo cual, eso se lo había ofrecido ya bastante tiempo atrás, así que la casa estaba muy descuidada. 

Se fue a la primera puerta a la izquierda, se veía demasiado tétrica, había rasguños en las paredes y parte de los muebles estaban rotos, mejor se salió cerrando la puerta mientras pensaba que esa debió ser la habitación del hermano de Remus. Pensando que las demás habitaciones se parecían, se dirigió a la ultima. La cual era la más acogedora, la cama estaba envuelta en una sabana blanca con polvo, los demás muebles tenían la misma envoltura que la cama, solo con darle una mirada se dio cuenta que esa habitación era la de Remus.

-Ahora, niño-le dijo dulcemente al bebe-Quédate tranquilo aquí, tu tío Sirius estará abajo-

El niño solo se movió un poco, soltando la camisa de Sirius y dando un leve gemidito. Sirius quito la sabana blanca y dejo al niño dormido en la cama, se quito su chaqueta y se la brindo a su ahijado, para que estuviera caliente. Al asegurarse de que no tendría frío salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Con cuidado, bajo al recibidor y se sentó en el polvoriento suelo agudizando el oído para poder escuchar un ruido poco usual. Tenía miedo de que algún seguidor de Voldemort entrara en la casa y lastimara al niño, suspiro débilmente cerrando los ojos. Ahora que haría, tenía al niño a su cuidado 

¿Cómo lo educaría? 

¿Cómo le explicara lo de sus padres?

¿Cómo lo criaría sin dinero?

Un suspiro nuevo sonó en la habitación vacía. Si que tenía un problema muy grande, no sabía como educar a un niño, si su padre a duras penas le sirvió de ejemplo paternal, ¿cómo demonios cuidaría a un niño que ni siquiera era suyo? Miro a todos lados, la mañana ya era más evidente y una brisa le hizo temblar un poco. Ahora no era hora de preocuparse por eso, debía estar atento por si algo extraño sonaba en la casa.

Un llanto llego a sus oídos, una sonrisita paso por su rostro, su ahijado le acaba de llamar. Se levanto quitándose de los pantalones el polvo y acomodándose su cabello largo detrás de sus hombros, subió las escaleras mientras escuchaba su llanto. Por alguna razón estaba casi corriendo, tal vez era el miedo de pasar por la puerta y no ver solo a su ahijado llorando, sino a un hombre enmascarado. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado corriendo a la habitación y abierto la puerta de una patada. 

-¡Harry!-exclamo Sirius en tono decidido 

Se tranquilizo al ver a su ahijado solo en la cama, con sus manitas estiradas y golpeando el aire llorando. Sirius suspiro fuertemente, le estaba afectando la culpabilidad que le invadía. Con cuidado, le quito su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros, para después cargarlo. Lo más curioso es que lloro mas fuerte que antes.

-Y a ti que te pasa?-dijo Sirius mirando al niño que lloraba mas fuerte-Tengo que cambiarte?-acerco la nariz al niño-No, hueles decentemente o tan siquiera así olía nuestro dormitorio en las mañanas......entonces.....¿qué te afecta?-

Era obvio que lo que le pasaba al pequeño era algo sumamente importante, ya que lloro a todo pulmón, Sirius se alarmo mas e intento dormirlo, pero no funciono, después acerco una de sus manos a la cara del pequeño y este, tomo con fuerza uno de sus dedos dejando de llorar. 

-No sé que querías, pero lo que sea ya te calmaste-dijo aliviado Sirius-No me imagino a James y Lily luchando para saber que quieres-

Cerro los ojos recordando a sus amigos del colegio. Ambos eran felices juntos y solucionaban todo juntos, eran una familia muy unida, solo que Lily solía regañarlos muy seguido......de no ser por que esa persona los traiciono.....

Un momento, de repente sintió algo caliente en su dedo índice, algo tibio y...pegajoso, volteo a ver a su ahijado y se sorprendió al ver que su dedo estaba en su boca, parecía como si él quisiera succionárselo o algo así, hasta que le cayo el veinte.....

-Con que tienes hambre-dijo Sirius sacando su dedo de la boca de su ahijado-No te preocupes, tu tío te buscara algo de comer.....pero.....no tengo dinero-

Harry volvió a llorar lo mas fuerte que pudo, Sirius se alarmo y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la cocina. Dejando al niño recargado en un mueble, busco en la alacena. Una vez Remus le dijo que siempre dejaba dinero en la alacena, tal vez si tenía suerte podría obtener dinero. Busco en cajones hasta que encontró un billete, en una libreta. 

Sin decir nada mas, tomo a Harry y se salió a toda prisa, ya afuera se dio cuenta lo patético que se veía, saliendo de una casa que había sido abandonada desde ya bastante tiempo, con un niño en sus brazos llorando y tenía pinta de ladrón. Olvidando que la vergüenza se apoderaba de su ser y que se sonrojaba, se fue lo más discreto que pudo a una tiendo _muggle_.        

Al llegar a esa tienda, se acerco a una jovencita que estaba cerca y la llamo, y como solía hacer James para hablarle a las chicas, le dedico una sonrisa y una de sus más exquisitas miradas sensuales que le daba a las chicas en el colegio. 

-Buenos días tenga usted, hermosa señorita-dijo con cierta sensualidad

-Buenos días señor-dijo la jovencita sonrojándose ligeramente

-Discúlpeme, pero no estoy tan viejo para ser señor, aun soy demasiado joven-

Sirius movió su cabeza, haciendo que parte de su cabello bajaran por sus hombros y se depositaran en el rostro de su ahijado, que inmediatamente comenzó a jugar con él con curiosidad. La jovencita se rió al ver al bebe jugando con el cabello de su cliente.

-No piense mal, mi dulce jovencita-dijo Sirius algo sonrojado al notar la mirada de la chica a su ahijado-Este no es mío, es de mi mejor amigo, lo estoy cuidando-

-Ya veo, se ve muy tierno......¿cuál es su nombre?-

-Déjame recordar.......me dijo que se llamaba....Harry.......Potter........ Harry James Potter-

-Pero…..-

-Lo sé, es un nombre bastante feo, pero hay que respetar a los padres, si quisieron ponerle así, pues así lo dejamos-

-Ya veo, es precioso-dijo dándole una sonrisa

-Bueno, si nos ponemos ha hablar de preciosidades, tu no te quedas atrás......te ves muy joven....adivino......¿15?-

-Cerca-dijo la joven sonriendo sonrojada-16-

-Pues te sientan muy bien-

-Muchas gracias-

Sirius había olvidado por completo la existencia de su ahijado, al parecer los dones de casanova se habían dormido durante algunos años y ahora despertaban con una jovencita. Harry, aun siendo un bebe, como que entendió que su nuevo padre no tenía intenciones de hacer algo al respecto sobre su apetito feroz que tenía, así que, por lógica, comenzó a llorar.

-Es cierto-dijo Sirius entrando en si-Vine para comprarle algo de comer a este niño......disculpa señorita, sinceramente, soy un ignorante de lo que comen cuando están así de pequeños, así que....me podrías ayudar?-

-Claro-dijo ella caminando-Sígame....jovencito-dijo ella sonriendo 

Sirius la siguió con una mirada picara, había cosas que nunca cambiarían. La joven le dio unos frasquitos donde su contenido tenía algo que parecía como jugo de calabaza, Sirius los miro y había de varios colores, él más convincente fue el de color amarillo, no le hacía gracia darle a su ahijado algo verde o naranja

-Y dime....con esto-dijo sacando el billete-Cuantos puedo comprar?-

La joven parpadeo extrañada, Sirius se sintió un completo idiota al hacer esa pregunta, pero le regalo otra sonrisa sensual a la joven, que solo se sonrojo y tomo como 10 frasquitos de color amarillo y fue a la caja, seguida por Sirius. 

-Si tienes un día libre-dijo Sirius cuando la joven le dio una bolsa que contenía la comida-Vendré y hablaremos con calma-

-Cuando guste, joven-

Sirius le dedico una ultima sonrisa y regreso a la casa de Remus, entro nuevamente y miro las cosas con claridad, la casa no estaba nada mal y menos para una familia que tenía a dos hijos licántropos. Se fue a la cocina y se dio cuenta que no tenía cucharas, y aun que las tuviera, era obvio que no iban a caber en la boca de su ahijado, así que se sentó en el suelo y se acerco la bolsa.

-No sé si te guste esta cosa-dijo tomando un frasco-Pero según es comida para ti, y tendrás que comer de mi dedo, dudo que una cuchara te quepa en la boca-abrió el frasco-Bueno, ahí vamos-

Sirius metió un dedo en el contenido del frasco, se sentía pegajoso y espeso, pero con tal de darle de comer a su ahijado. Le dio a probar al niño, y al parecer le encanto, poco a poco, Harry se fue acabando el frasquito dejando el dedo índice de Sirius algo más pegajoso y mojado de lo normal, además que se sentía baboso. Cuando Harry se acabo el frasco, Sirius se sintió satisfecho, pero se preguntaba si estaba bien que un niño comiera tanto. 

Sirius suspiro mirando el techo, debía darle un arreglo a esa casa......debía trabajar, no podía conectarse con el mundo mágico, por el temor de que lo descubrieran y le quitaran a Harry, ya que todos pensarían que fue la culpa de él que James y Lily Potter perdieran la vida, pero si todos supiera que él NO era el guardián secreto de ellos. Otra vez esa ola de culpa, si no hubiera insistido, si hubiera sido el guardián de su amigo, nada de eso hubiera pasado y ahora, el pequeño estaría con su madre y su padre......de no ser por......

Harry comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, Sirius lo miro preocupado, se veía mal, pálido y parecía que iba a vomitar. Sirius se levanto y no sabía que hacer, su ahijado se veía mal, y no tenía mas dinero para hacer algo más. No podía llevarlo al medico, por que le cobraría. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a caminar en círculos. El niño no parecía reaccionar, estaba en shock, y se ponía cada vez más pálido. Su alma estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Ya Harry, tranquilo, encontrare la forma de ayudarte-

Con nervios y temor, puso a Harry en su hombro y le dio ligeros golpecitos en su espalda. Que podía hacer, no conocía nada sobre bebes, como deseaba que Lily estuviera ahí y le dijera que hacer, ya que casi 1 año con su hijo debió aprender varias cosas. Sentía que si algo malo le pasaba a su ahijado, se moriría y no le importaría ir a Azkaban, pero en eso un milagro paso. 

Harry eructo débilmente y comenzó a reírse. Sirius lo miro detenidamente, conque eso era, como aun era muy pequeño el no sabía hacerlo solo y él, tenía que ayudarlo, como no lo entendió, ahora se daba cuenta que era de efecto retardado, tenía que agilizar su mente si quería criar correctamente a su ahijado, ya que cuidarlo, era muy difícil, y eso que penas llevaba un día con él y ya iban dos veces que se muere del susto. 

-No puedo creerlo, solo llevo un día con tigo-le dijo el pequeño mientras lo veía con dulzura-Y ya casi me muero dos veces, primero por que tenías hambre y luego por esto-dio un fuerte suspiro-Creo que será mas difícil de lo que creí-

Harry sonrió divertido, mientras tomaba el cabello de Sirius que estaba a su alcance y lo jalaba con fuerza. Sirius dio un alarido de dolor, si que tenía fuerza su ahijado.

-Ahora entiendo-dijo sonriendo débilmente-Por que Lily tenía el cabello amarrado-

Harry tiro mas fuerte y Sirius grito un poco mas fuerte, para colmo no podía hacer nada, ya que podía tirar al niño, pero le jalaba tan fuerte el cabello que creía que se lo podía arrancar. Estuvo soportando los jalones por mas tiempo hasta que Harry se quedo dormido, así se libero de las garras y fuerzas de su ahijado. 

-Me has dado dos sustos de muerte, babeaste mi dedo y me jalaste el cabello que creí que te lo quedarías en tus manos y aun así.....te ves como un ángel dormido-sonrió dulcemente-Y lo peor de todo, es que te parecer mucho a él-

Sirius fue a la ex-habitación de Remus, dejo a su ahijado en la cama y sonrió al ver que le tenía sujeto con fuerza su dedo. Con cuidado, le quito su dedo a su ahijado y lo miro por unos momentos, se veía tan tranquilo que le recordaba a James, cuantas veces solía cuidar su sueño en la escuela, cuantas veces lo vio acurrucarse en sus brazos o en los de Remus o hasta en el suelo, cuantas veces James le dio las buenas noches antes de dormir. 

Había tantas cosas que James le había enseñado, y para sentirse bien, debía enseñarle a Harry todo lo que aprendió de James, tal vez así, la sensación de culpa no sería tan permanente

-Buenas Noches..........James-

Sirius beso dulcemente la frente del bebe y salió silenciosamente de la habitación viendo la ventana, aun no se hacia presencia la tarde, pero debía arreglar esa casa, por bien de Harry y de él mismo.......

Continuara.........................

******************************************************

Notas de la autora:

Que bueno que les gusto, me alegra mucho, jeje, que hacía bastante tiempo que tenía este proyecto en la mente, por lo menos 1 o 2 meses, como que no me decida, pero bueno, ya ven, no quería que me ganaran la idea :p espero que me dejen reviews, hasta la próxima 


	3. Una forma original de obtener trabajo

Una segunda oportunidad

                            3 Una forma original de obtener trabajo

Realmente la casa había dado un gran giro en lo absoluto, las sabanas blancas se encontraban amontonadas en el cuarto de lavado. Buscando por la casa, encontró una cubeta, un trapeador, una escoba y diferentes tipos de limpiadores. Revisando, se entero de que había luz y agua caliente. Además, que llegaba hacer acogedora la casa, solo había que pintarlo y darle uno que otro arreglo, pero esta bien para un adulto con un bebe. 

Sirius estaba trapeando el piso, se había recogido el cabello con una cola alta dejándose uno que otro mechón rebelde que no alcanzaba para amarrárselo. Su chaqueta estaba en el cuarto de su ahijado, dándole calor, y vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa pegada negra, lo cual, a la vista de cualquier mujer, sería un hombre realmente sensual y sexy. 

Dio un ligero suspiro, mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente, ya estaba cansado, había desorden por todos lados y los dormitorios no fue cosa fácil de limpiar, con eso de no despertar al niño. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿estaba bien que un niño durmiera tanto? Eso empezaba a preocuparle, y más de una vez fue a verificar que su ahijado aun respiraba. 

Abrió una ventana mirando el atardecer que se consumía poco a poco, se recargo en el marco, mirando como un grupo numeroso de muchachos, tanto mujeres como hombres, se iban juntos a sus casas bromeando, eso le traía recuerdos, cuando iba en Hogwarts, cuando aun eran adolescentes, donde eran irreflexivos y cuando........él seguía vivo.....

Recordó las tardes que se pasaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, él mismo estaría al pie de su árbol favorito, y su amigo, sentado en la rama de su árbol. Era tan grato recordar aquellos momentos, donde disfrutaban la compañía mutua, también era lindo recordar cuando Remus se unía a su momento, cuando llegaba con un pergamino, pluma y tinta, se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a escribir.  Esos recuerdos.......

Miro el piso de madera, que se veía mejor, ahora que lo había trapeado. Recordaba como los tres se quedaban a limpiar los pasillos cuando hacían una broma. Aun que el momento de la broma era buena, casi siempre se peleaba con James por hacerla, quejándose y trabajando, acababan ya muy tarde, pero se iba ayudando, aun que James y él terminaban cargando a Remus a la habitación......

Que momentos aquellos, donde aun podía ver la cara de adormilado de James, ver como se vestía sin siquiera verse en el espejo, cuando se levantaba tarde, como se ponía mal todas sus prendas, cuando sonreía aparentando inocencia, tantas expresiones que tenía, todas se las había aprendido de memoria.......

Un ruido como susurro le llego hasta sus oídos, puso mas atención, agudizando el oído. Al final, escucho como un murmullo, el llanto de su ahijado, y ahora, que le pasara. Dejando el trapeador por un lado, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la 'nueva' habitación de su ahijado. Al entrar, vio que Harry estaba llorando. Con dulzura Sirius cargo al niño en sus brazos y lo miro fijamente

-Y ahora.....¿qué te pasa?-

Sirius miro al niño, imaginando lo que pueda pasarle, hasta que, un olor *desagradable* le llego a su nariz. Se acerco un poco al niño, y se dio cuenta que provenía de su ahijado. Alejándolo un poco de él, lo miro preguntándose, como le haría para cambiarle el pañal

-Ahora entiendo-dijo algo divertido-Por que te dormiste tanto tiempo-miro a niño-Creo que este *aroma* solo lo he percibido una vez en mi vida-sonrió-Cuando hicimos una apuesta, a ver quien soportaba mas sin bañarse.....y sinceramente pequeño, él que más apestaba era tu padre....después yo y luego Remus.....pero eso no importa.....¿crees que este abierta la tienda?-un llanto mas fuerte por parte del pequeño le contesto-Bueno, tu ganas, vamos para allá-

Sirius camino hacia la salida de su casa, con algo de asco de acercarse a su ahijado, llego a la tienda, donde la misma señorita que le vendió los frascos de comida, lo atendió. Le ayudo a seleccionar los pañales adecuados....pero....

-Oye, dulzura-dijo Sirius sonriendo sensualmente-Ya no tengo dinero.....¿no te lo puedo pagar después?-

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo sonriendo-Pero mi jefa-dijo mirando a una mujer madura que estaba en una oficina 

-Mira, hazme un favor y carga a mi ahijado, ahorita vengo-

Dejando a Harry en manos de la jovencita, tomo aire y se metió con pasos decididos a la oficina, como no estaba acostumbrado a tocar la puerta al entrar al despacho de alguno de sus profesores, entro sin permiso a la oficina, haciendo que la dueña se le quedará viendo.

-Que se le ofrece?-dijo fríamente

-Necesito un favor-

-De que tipo?-

-Mire, yo no tengo dinero, y necesito algo urgentemente, ¿no podría pagárselo después?-

-De ninguna manera-dijo con algo de desprecio

-Por favor, entiéndame, soy extranjero y tengo que cuidar a un bebe, y no tengo dinero-

-Pues, vaya a otra tienda y dígale ese cuento a otra persona, que yo no me lo trago.....Usted, cuidando un niño ¡Por favor! Tiene mas pinta de ladrón que otra cosa, con esas greñas tan largas......no señor, no le doy a fiar nada.....-

-Como quiera-dijo algo enfadado

Iba a salir de la oficina, cuando entro la jovencita alarmada, dándole de golpe a Sirius su ahijado.

-Por favor, tiene que callarlo-dijo desesperada

-No puedo-contesto consternado-Necesita que lo cambie, y no tengo pañales-Sirius miro a todos lados-Tengo una idea-

Se quitó la liga que amarraba su cabello, cayendo la mayor parte al rostro de su ahijado, que solo le dio por jalárselo con fuerza, mientras sollozaba ligeramente, la jovencita salió corriendo de la oficina, y regreso con el paquete de pañales, lo abrió y le dio uno a Sirius

-Pero.....ni tengo idea de que hacer....además-miro a la dueña-No me lo van a regalar-

-Hombre, no sea insensible con el niño-le dijo la dueña exaltada-Cámbielo, después veremos que hacemos- 

-Pero no tengo ni idea.....tal vez ustedes....-

-Yo apenas tengo 16 años-se excuso la joven-No tengo hermanos menores y soy la peor niñera del mundo-

-A mí ni me mire-dijo la dueña al notar que Sirius la miraba-Nunca tuve hijos, y mis hermanos son mayores-

-Entonces......tendré que aprender-dijo Sirius resignado

La dueña le permitió a Sirius usar su escritorio para que pueda cambiar al pequeño (no sin antes poner una toalla) Sirius comenzó a ver a Harry, que no paraba de jalarle el cabello y sollozar, pero algo le decía que esa distracción no duraría mucho.  

-Er.....veamos.......según debemos quitar eso....y después desprender esta cosita......y luego se lo quitamos.......para ver algo realmente asqueroso-dijo Sirius una vez que halló la forma de quitarle el pañal a su ahijado-Y ¿ahora que?-

-Debe limpiarlo-dijo la dueña-Con unas toallas especiales para ellos, Jenny, ve por las toallas y el talco, rápido-

-No que no sabía?-le preguntó Sirius cuando la joven se salió

-Por que en realidad no se-contesto la dueña cuando regreso como un rayo la joven

-Veamos.....primero le limpiamos por acá, y después por acá y terminamos acá........y claro, todo iba bien antes de que te hicieras encima de mi-Sirius miro a su ahijado-Como que para la otra avisas cuando tengas ganas de hacer de......-se volteo a ver a las mujeres-Ustedes sabe......-

-De la pis?-contesto Jenny acalorada

-Así le llaman?-pregunto extrañado-Como quieras.......bueno, continuemos, er........después.....-

-Le pone el talco, hombre-

-Si, si ya voy, tranquila, bien......campeón, si note importa, usare una de tus toallitas (obviamente limpias) para quitarme un poco tu regalo hidráulico, bien.....ya esta.....después te ponemos esta cosita blanca que parece harina........y sabe muy raro-

-No se coma el talco-

-No me lo estoy comiendo-dijo Sirius divertido-Es que solo entro por curiosidad-

-Claro-exclamo la dueña exasperada-De repente, el botecito del talco salto a su boca y sin querer usted trago un poco-

-Me creería que así fue?-

-Déjese de bromas y atienda a su hijo, sobrino, ahijado lo que sea-

-Bueno, bueno, ya voy.........bien, después.....te ponemos el pañal acá abajo y después entre tus piernas y después juntamos estas dos cositas, y después las otras dos cositas que están al otro lado.....y.......quedaste raro....-

-Obvio-dijo enojada la dueña-Por que se lo has puesto al revez-

-Ya decía yo que algo estaba mal-

Mientras Sirius ponía el pañal como se debía, la jovencita no pudo para de reírse, aun que termino el labor, y la dueña lo miraba irritada, Sirius también le quito una sonrisa cuando Harry tomo la botellita de talco y la apretó con fuerza, sacando la mayor parte de su contenido parando en la cara de Sirius, dejándole parte de su cabello blanco al igual que la cara.

-No me gustaba estar tan moreno-dijo Sirius quitándose un poco de talco-Pero tampoco quería quedar como una vela, blanca-

Las dos mujeres se rieron al ver la cara de Sirius, y este les acompaño, pero cayo cuando, al cargar a Harry, este le jalo el cabello con mas fuerza mientras sonreía y miraba a su alrededor con ojos risueños.

-Eres una amenaza-le dijo con dulzura al pequeño, que bostezo y se acomodo en los brazos de su padrino-Bueno....si quieres dormirte, te entiendo....llorar tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo, es un record-

Harry, tomo uno de los cabellos de Sirius, y se durmió acorrucado y sin intenciones de soltar a Sirius. Sirius lo miro con ternura, y le dio un beso en la frente.   

-Pero que padre tan cariñoso es usted-dijo la dueña mirándolo con ternura

-Este.....-se sonrojo ligeramente-No es mi hijo......es mi ahijado.....soy su padrino-

-Pues.....se nota un poco, ya que no creo que un padre sea tan despistado.....y se ve que el niño ya va por el año-

-Bueno, ya tiene un año, es hijo de mi mejor amigo......se lo estoy cuidando-dijo mirando con tristeza al niño 

-Ya veo......pero-cambio su voz dulce por una fría y severa-Me tendrá que pagar todo lo que uso para cambiar al niño-

-No le estoy diciendo que no tengo dinero?-le dijo Sirius perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-No me hable en ese tono-

-Lo siento-dijo Sirius bajando la cabeza como apenado, pero solo la bajo para que no vieran que se estaba riendo

-Bueno, aun así, debe pagarme-

-Pero.....¿cómo?-pregunto la jovencita ayudando un poco a Sirius-¿Acaso quiere que trabaje en este lugar?-

-Buena idea Jenny-dijo decidida-Tu nombre-

-Black-dijo Sirius mirando a la dueña-Sirius Black- 

-Bien, joven Black-dijo la dueña pasando a su escritorio-Usted esta contratado, trabajara para mí desde ahora-

-En serio?-la dueña asintió-Que bien-

-Y ahora, quiero que limpie mi escritorio, Jenny cuando acabe le darás el uniforme-

-Como diga-

-De acuerdo....empecemos......Jenny....¿ese es tu nombre?-la chica asintió sonrojándose ante la mirada sensual de Sirius-Me harías el honor de cargarlo?-dijo enseñándole al pequeño 

-Por supuesto-contesto encantada de tomar al niño 

-Bien-saco la liga y se amarro el cabello, los mismo mechones rebeldes se quedaron a un lado de su rostro-Comencemos a limpiar-

***

Sirius había terminado de limpiar todo, no creyó que quitar el talco fuera tan difícil, lo bueno es que, como ya había anochecido, se había retirado después de recibir su uniforme. La ventaja de trabajar ahí, era que podía llevarse lo que necesitaba para su ahijado y se lo pagaría a la dueña trabajando para ella. Traía dos bolsas, una donde estaba su uniforme y otra donde estaba la despensa, por que, no se había dado cuenta del peque{o detalle que el no había comido nada durante dos días......la angustia y preocupación, junto con la culpabilidad quitaban el hambre. 

Entro a su nueva casa, y se llevo a Harry a la antigua habitación de Remus, dejo al niño y lo arropo con su chaqueta, le dio un beso en la frente a su ahijado y salió de la habitación rendido. Sonrió al recordar cuantas veces había besado en la frente a su ahijado, si tenía bien la memoria James lo hacía a menudo, pero especialmente a Remus, para animarlo cada vez que tenía sus transformaciones......otra persona que lo hacía era Lily, para darle a los tres las buenas noches.  

Bostezo perezosamente, el sueño lo estaba venciendo. No podría llegar a otra habitación así que se recargo en aquella puerta y se dejo caer, poco a poco concilio el sueño. Después de unos segundos (la verdad fueron dos horas) escucho un llanto, suponiendo que era producto de su sueño, no le dio importancia, hasta que se le comenzaba a ser mas claro. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y escucho con atención.....¿de donde vendría ese sonidito? 

Sin entender mucho, cerro los ojos, dispuesto a volver a dormirse, cuando le cayo nuevamente el veinte, ese llanto......era el de Harry. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, Harry lloraba con mucha fuerza. Alarmado, lo cargo entre sus brazos.

-Y ahora que te pasa?-preguntó algo aturdido-Tienes hambre?-

Sirius bajo a la cocina, tomo un frasco de comida y lo abrió, se volvió a sentar en el suelo y le dio de comer, nuevamente sintió esa sensación en su dedo índice, pero bueno, todo era por amor. Al acabarse el frasco, Harry volvió a llorar. Alarmado, abrió otro frasquito y le dio de comer. Harry solo llego a comerse la mitad. Sirius le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para que pudiera eructar. Después, lo acorruco y volvió a dormirse, sin importarle que estaba en la cocina con Harry en brazos. 

Después de unos segundos (pero en realidad fueron 4 horas) Harry volvió a llorar, Sirius se levanto sobresaltado y lo miro, pensó que debía cambiarlo, pero no, no era así, el quería otra cosa....pero ¿qué?

-Que quieres?-le pregunto Sirius como si Harry pudiera contestarle-Tienes hambre? No me digas que es eso, por que ya comiste bastante....a menos....que tengas sed....o por dios-

Sirius no tenía agua, el único lugar donde había agua era de la llave, pero no iba a darle de beber eso.....a menos que.....le diera algo de leche.....ya que la había comprado para hacer uno que otro platillo que necesitara leche, por que él no podía tomarla directamente, ya que no era tolerante a la lactosa. Así que, no tuvo mas opción que darle al pequeño leche con su dedo, aun no tenía biberones o algo así, aun que fuera cansado y laborioso. Logro hacer que el niño se sintiera bien, volvió a sacarle el aire y lo acorruco en sus brazos. 

Cuando su ahijado se volvió a dormir, el se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer, para volver a dormirse. Pero, para acabarse su paciencia, nuevamente Harry volvió a llorar, mirándolo algo exhausto, preguntándose que le pasaba ahora, se dio cuenta (mejor dicho olió) que su ahijado necesitaba un cambio de pañal. 

-Si que das lata-dijo algo cansado Sirius mientras le quitaba el otro pañal-Si no es una es otra-lo limpio y le puso talco-Y no me dejas dormir......y para colmo tengo que trabajar temprano-le puso el pañal limpio-Y tu te quedas dormido durante todo el día......ya quedaste-cargo a Harry-Te sientes mejor, campeón?-

Harry le contesto sonriendo. Sirius lo alzaba por encima de él, notando que eso le gustaba, ya que sonreía mas. Cuando comenzaba a entender el nuevo juego que acababa de descubrir, sonó un tintineo. Sirius miro su reloj.

-Oh no-exclamo viendo la hora-Debo de estar allá en 40 minutos......y casi no dormí......supongo que tu te bañas....y también supongo que  no puedes solo-suspiro-Bueno vamos a bañarnos juntos-

Sirius se encamino con el niño al baño, donde dejo el agua correr en la tina, verificando que este tibia el agua para que pueda soportar el niño. Al llenarse la tina, un suave vapor inundaba el cuarto de baño. Se quito sus ropas y le quito las ropas al niño, se metió primero para verificar que no estuviera tan caliente. Al asegurarse de que estuviera estable, metió a Harry a su lado. 

-Bien, nunca he bañado a nadie......ni siquiera me he bañado por mi cuenta........¿sabes? Tu padre siempre me ayudaba.....él y Remus, siempre me lavaban e cabello y me enjabonaban la espalda....la verdad a mi me daba una gran pereza bañarme por mi cuenta, pero bueno, creo que ahora tengo que bañarme y bañarte-sonrió al ver que su ahijado jugaba con curiosidad con el agua. 

Tomo el shampoo que había comprado en la tienda. Dejo a su ahijado recargado en sus rodillas para que no se hundiera y el se lavo su cabellera, después de enjuagársela con un regaderazo rápido, se dedico a lavar con cuidado el escaso cabello de su ahijado. Lo enjuago para después seguir limpiando su cuerpecito. Cuando Sirius termino de bañarlo y termino de bañarse, no le apetecía salirse, ya que había burbujas y el vapor era muy dulce y cálido. Además que tener a su ahijado tan divertido con la espuma era una razón suficiente como para verlo divertido. 

Después de 30 hora, miro su reloj, y se sobresalto al ver la hora, tenía 10 minutos para llegar a su nuevo trabajo. Se levanto de la tina con Harry en brazos y se dio un regaderazo rapidito para quitarse el jabón de las burbujas. Al terminar, seco a Harry, y envolviéndolo en una toalla ya seca, él se puso otra toalla alrededor de la cintura y uno en la cabeza. Tomo su nuevo cepillo de dientes, dejo a su ahijado en el suelo y se dedico a cepillarce los dientes y con otra mano secarse su cabello. 

Al terminar fue a la habitación de Remus, tomo su nuevo uniforme y lo reviso detalladamente, no entendía por que debía vestir algo que tenía colores tan llamativos, pero, debía usarlo para que su jefa no se enojara. Se cambio y miro a su ahijado, con la pena, debía ponerle lo mismo que ayer, ya que no tenía ropa.

-Tu tío Sirius-dijo mientras le ponía otro pañal limpio-Te comprara ropa cuando tenga dinero-le sonrío mientras le ponía la camisita-Y ahora, debes conformarte, mírame a mi, es un milagro que encontrara ropa-

Al terminar de cambiarlo, tomo su chaqueta y se la puso al niño. Después el agarro una gabardina negra, obviamente suya y salió rápidamente de su casa, llevando consigo en una maleta, cosas para cambiar al niño y su comida. 

-Llegas tarde, Black-le dijo amenazadoramente la dueña que lo esperaba en la entrada

-Lo siento mucho-dijo sonriendo-Pero no me dejo dormir mucho que digamos, y bañarlo fue toda una aventura-

-Ya no importa, ve con Jenny ella te dirá que hacer, ella es tu jefa de servicio-

-De acuerdo-

Sirius busco a Jenny, era obvio que no había comprendido muy bien lo que quiso decir con 'jefa de servicio' pensó que se refería a algo así como jefa de casa, como la profesora McGonagall, sonrió al recordar la cara tan tensa que ponía cuando hacían una travesura. Había que admitir que la profesora era atractiva, sino fue por que se amarraba fijamente el cabello. 

-Buenos días.......Black-dijo la jovencita al mirarlo 

-Buenos días......me podrías ayudar? Bueno, es que......me siento muy cansado, este niño me dio lata durante todo la noche, no le entiendo-

-Ya se, es que te levantabas cada 3 horas para darle de comer, pero eso no es agotador-

-Cada.....tres......horas?-pregunto Sirius pálido

-Así es-dijo Jenny cargando a Harry-Debes de saber que a los niños deben de darle un horario alimentario-

-Pero......pero......no necesita llorar?-

-Claro que no-dijo ella alzando a Harry que sonreía muy contento-Tu debes educarlo, pero si quieres que cuando crezca tenga un problema alimentario, por mi de acuerdo....¿qué no lo sabías?-

-Este.....claro que lo sabía....solo te estaba probando-dijo Sirius moviendo la cabeza sensualmente 

-De acuerdo-dijo ella sonrojada-Bien, primero quiero que me ayudes en la sala 7 y arregles la comida de la sala 5 además que debes verificar el precio de las artículos nuevos.....así, debes atender a los clientes cuando te pregunte ¿de acuerdo?-         

-Como desee señorita.....solo si me promete que cuidara a mi ahijado mientras hago mi deber-

-Por supuesto-

-Toma, aquí esta lo que necesita.....con su permiso milady-le guiño un ojo y después se fue a la sala 7  

Por primera vez, Sirius sintió muchos deseos de tener a alguien a su lado, nunca había trabajado solo siempre con sus dos mejores amigos........sintió una enorme necesidad de tener compañía y ayuda....que solo una persona le podría dar, después de su querido amigo......su mejor amigo Remus Lupin.....

Continuara.............

***********************************************

Notas de la autora: 

Gracias por todos los reviews, me han alegrado mucho, y no Bad Gril Malfoy, no dije eso por ti, solo por que no quería que alguien me quitara la idea, quien fuera, fuese quien fuese xD pero bueno, de todos modos les agradezco a todos......y si tendrá algo de romance......y algunas cositas que se me ocurrieron.....pero bueno espero que les guste mi historia 

Notita sobre el próximo capitulo: Supongo que en el siguiente podré explicar lo que siente Sirius por James, por que ahora que me doy cuenta.......bueno, si tengo suerte hará su aparición Remus..... 


	4. Hablando con un viejo amigo

                                                Una segunda Oportunidad 

                          4 Hablando con un viejo amigo 

Sirius miraba sorprendido a su dueña y a su jefa Jenny, ambas miraban y cuchicheaban mientras rodeaban a un joven con el cabello café claro amarrado con una colita de caballo, con una sonrisa dulce y cansada, además que tenía unas ojeras muy grandes para un joven como él. Apenas había entrado a la tienda junto con su ahijado y ellas rodearon a su acompañante curiosas. 

-Tranquilo pequeño-dijo Sirius mientras Harry le jalaba ligeramente su cabello-Ahora te doy de comer, solo hay que esperar a que estas mujercitas dejen en santa paz a tu tío....o que la paciencia de este se acabe....aun que lo dudo-Harry jalo un poco más su cabello-Vamos campeón, eres fuerte, yo lo sé, aguanto solo un poco más-

Sirius miro nuevamente a su compañero, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa e intentaba explicar en vano quien era, eso mismo le pasaban en la escuela, eso mismo hacía cada vez que el club de admiradoras de 'Los Merodeadores' estaba cerca. Ahora recordaba con claridad como había parado la cosa, por que su amigo estaba en esa condición y por que ahora se sentía mejor que antes

*****************************Inicio del Flash Back***************************

Había llegado mas que exhausto a su casa, trabajar no se comparaba en nada  con ir a la escuela y tomarla clase mas pesada con McGonagall, era mucho peor, pero por su ahijado, no podía quejarse. Había dejado a su ahijado en un mueble que estaba cerca, no era una buena silla ni mucho menos, pero serviría para que se estuviera quieto. 

_Mientras Harry jugaba con sus dedos, Sirius se dedico a escribir en un pergamino a su mejor amigo, esperando que la pudiera enviar lo antes posible, tal vez si tenía suerte, encontraba una lechuza bajando por la oscuridad, ya que en todos lados había tan siquiera un mago o bruja. Algo le pareció fascinante, bueno algo lo distrajo, un ruido de pasos lentos y torpes le pareció muy sospechoso. _

_Pero no le dio importancia cuando estos cesaron, así que volvió con la labor de terminar su carta. Nuevamente escucho esos pasos, solo que más cerca, esperando que no fuera ningún ladrón, volteo para ver de quien se trataba. Creyó que era su imaginación al no ver a nadie. Pero, nuevamente esos pasitos se acercaban mas y más._

_-Creo que estoy enloqueciendo-dijo en voz alta mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza-Estoy volviéndome loco solo por que acabo de entrar a trabajar, que locura......¿Harry?-_

_Volteo a ver donde lo había dejado, pero no se encontraba. Asustado, se acerco al mueble donde lo había dejado no había nadie. Se preocupo mas al escuchar esos pasos nuevamente, ¿y si era un seguidor de Voldemort y lo atacaba por la espalda? Con temor, escucho nuevamente los pasos, que se acercaban a él. Suspiro profundo y se dio rápidamente la vuelta. _

_No había nadie, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Pero entonces ¿por qué su ahijado no estaba? Escucho que algo se caía y bajo la vista para sorprenderse mas. _

_-Y tu ¿qué haces ahí tirado?-dijo Sirius cambiando su temor por tranquilidad_

_Harry estaba en el suelo, al parecer contenía las ganas de llorar. Antes de que Sirius hiciera algo, Harry puso sus dos manitas en el suelo, y con cuidado, se puso de pie para incorporarse. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacía la mirada atónita de Sirius con sus manitas estiradas a él con una dulce sonrisa. Mientras Sirius miraba con la boca abierta a su ahijado, él llego a tropezones y caídas hasta aferrarse a los pantalones de Sirius. _

_-Vaya....si que caminas lento-dijo Sirius son dejar su perplejidad-Bueno.....si me has sorprendido.....pensé que nunca caminarías.....pero bueno...-cargo a Harry que le sonreí divertido-Ahora quédate hay como buen chico-_

_Lo dejo nuevamente en el mueble y fue a terminar su carta. No paso mucho tiempo desde que reanudo su labor, cuando escucho que algo nuevamente se cayo, volteo la mirada y se encontró con su ahijado, nuevamente, en el suelo y dando intentos por no llorar. _

_-Harry-dijo dulcemente-Se que aprendiste a caminar, pero no tengo ganas de levantarte todo la noche-_

_Antes de que Sirius lo levantara, Harry se paro solo, torpemente, pero lo hizo, aun que solo logró caerse nuevamente, Sirius se sorprendió al verlo, no sabía bien si era por perseverancia u obstinación, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no se iba a detener por nada, se volvió a levantar, dio unos pasos tambaleándose un poco y siguió su camino_

_-Te pareces a tu padre-dijo mirándolo un poco enojado-Nunca supe si era perseverante o un idiota obstinado-cambio su mirada por una melancolía-Pero por otro lado, siempre tenía su sonrisa, tal vez no tenía un carácter modelo, y se irritaba con migo a tal punto de iniciar una pelea....pero siempre me dio una sonrisa cuando lo necesitaba.....-suspiro-Supongo que tu serás igual-se dio la media vuelta-Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso...ahora....se bueno y déjame terminar mi carta-   _

_Nuevamente continuo su carta, escuchando los intentos de su ahijado de caminar como se debía. Aun que le emocionaba, no podía hacer mucho, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar sus sentimientos, tal vez, esa era la razón por la cual siempre se peleaban James y él, por que James no soportaba su frialdad y sus quejas, pero bueno, a veces su se merecía ese golpe del día. _

_Termino la carta al momento que su ahijado se caía por décima vez. La volvió a leer para ver si no podía decir algo mas de la cuenta, ya saben por si interceptaban la carta. Miro por la ventana esperando que algo fuera de lo usual apareciera. Nuevamente su ahijado se cayo. Debería de estar vigilándolo, pero por alguna razón, tenía confianza en que nada le pasará, tal vez por esa razón, casi mataba a un compañero de su generación, pero se lo merecía, si James no se hubiera acobardado..._

_Estuvo de suerte al ver una lechuza pararse cerca de su casa, no quería salir por su ahijado, pero debía hacerlo por la carta. Sin pensarlo, salió de la casa poniéndose su gabardina negra y la carta en su mano derecha. Al llegar hasta la lechuza, se dio cuenta que era de Hogwarts, y que había enviado una carta para un alumno nuevo, era obvio, pronto iniciaría un nuevo año en Hogwarts, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, tomo a la lechuza_

_-Quiero que se la envíes a alguien del mundo mágico-le dijo al atarle rápidamente la nota en la pata del ave-Su nombre es Lupin, Remus J. Lupin, se que lo encontrarás, y ahora....a volar-_

_Sirius miro por donde se había ido la lechuza, se perdió con la oscuridad al tiempo que regresaba a su casa. Al entrar nuevamente, busco con la mirada a su ahijado, y lo encontró acostado sobre su chaqueta, mientras en sus manitas tomaba con fuerza la pluma. Sonrió y cargo a su ahijado para dejarlo en su habitación. Algo era cierto, debería ser algo mas sensible.....¿qué le había pasado en esos dos días que estuvo con él? Se había convertido en un padre y ahora, se sentía mas hostil.....¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Tal vez era la carta de advertencia que le había mandado el Ministerio para llevarlo a......?_

****************************Fin del Flash Back******************************

-Sirius, te estoy hablando-

-Eh?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Que ya nos podemos ir.....creo que les impacte tanto, que mejor nos dejaron ir, ya sabes, con esas clases que encontré..-

-Bien, vamos _Lunático_-dijo Sirius tomando a su ahijado, que tenía ahora una botella de leche en su boca sostenida por sus manitas 

-Black, mañana por la mañana, no quiero excusas-

-Y no las tendrá jefa-dijo Sirius al darle a Remus a Harry al salir

Salieron en silencio después de eso. Remus jugaba con el niño en sus brazos mientras Sirius caminaba, siguiendo a su amigo por instinto mientras miraba fijamente el cielo. Después de un rato, Remus miro preocupado a su amigo mientras Harry jugaba con los cabellos que estaban en su frente.

-Sirius-dijo suavemente

-Ya casi llegamos-le dijo mirando al frente-Espero que sea entretenido ese curso-

-Supongo que así será-

Entraron a una casa de la aldea, hay estaban muchas parejas, algunas con sus hijos y otras que aun esperaban a su hijo. Se sintieron algo cohibidos al notar que se veían realmente extraños, dos hombres con un hijo....quien lo viera pensaría que....

-Buenos días-dijo una voz femenina animada-Espero que estén emocionados y ansiosos por que inicia este curso, ahora, por favor pasen al salón y tomen asiento en el suelo, en un momento estaré con ustedes-

Muchas parejas se fueron platicando emocionadas al salón, Sirius y Remus esperaron hasta que la mayor parte de las personas estuvieran adentro para entrar. Se sentaron un poco mas alejados, ya que se sentían muy raros

-Tu crees que Lily y James se hayan molestado en venir a un curso como este?-

Sirius solo gruño mientras fruncía ligeramente él entre cejo, Remus sonrió mientras vea a su amigo y dejaba a Harry sentado en el suelo junto a ellos 

-Vamos, solo preguntaba-

Sirius no dijo nada, solo evito la mirada de su amigo que no paraba de sonreírle. Al poco rato, entro una mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, primero que nada, deben de sentirse muy felices ya que han decidido de ser mejores padres, así que para poder empezar, ¿qué tal si nos conocemos?-

Señalando a la primera pareja, ellos se presentaron, así fueron pasando, hasta los últimos que fueron Remus y Sirius, que ambos se quedaron callados mientras se miraban

-Bueno-dijo la mujer mirándolos-Es necesario que se presenten, a nosotros no nos importa mucho si ambos son...pareja-

Sirius se paro como si alguien le hubiera puesto en resorte en el suelo, miraba a la mujer sorprendido y sonrojado 

-Primero que nada....mi querida damisela-dijo Sirius ahorrando su paciencia-Él y yo, solo somos amigos, compañeros desde el colegio, no somos pareja, segundo, dulce dama, este niño, no es nuestro, es de nuestro amigo James....y tercero.....-

-James?-dijo de pronto una mujer interrumpiéndolo-James y Lily Potter? Los que vivían en el siguiente pueblo?- 

-Así es-dijo Sirius extrañado

-Ya veo....hace unos meses que no recibo noticias de ellos....me entere que ese era su hijo....conque ustedes lo cuidan-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

-Así es-repuso Sirius mirando a la mujer, que era abrazada por su esposo-James y Lily Potter fueron nuestros amigos desde el colegio, y ahora.....no están....en condiciones de cuidar a un niño, por eso Remus y yo nos vamos a ocupar de él-

-Entonces.....¿no son pareja?-pregunto la mujer que era la anfitriona

-¡NO!-exclamaron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo 

-Ya veo-dijo ella-Bueno, serían tan amables de decirme sus nombres?-

-Black-dijo Sirius amarrándose el cabello-Sirius Black, y él-dijo mirando a Remus

-Puedo presentarme solo, gracias Sirius, mi nombre es Remus Lupin, a su servicio-dijo cortésmente

-Bueno, ahora, me presentare yo-dijo la mujer sonriendo-Yo seré su anfitriona del curso, mi nombre es Laura, espero que nos llevemos bien-sonrió abiertamente-Y ahora, lo primero que deben saber es....-

***

-No pensarás que es estúpido ¿cierto?-pregunto Remus Lupin una vez que salían del edificio 

-Tal vez-contesto Sirius mirando a su ahijado dormido en los brazos de su amigo

-Vamos, aun que seamos amigos, hay veces que note comprendo, y pueda que tenga razón Laura.....-

-Tal vez-repitió sin apartar la mirada de Harry 

-Será bueno para conocernos mejor-

-Tal vez-repitió mientras Harry comenzaba a despertar

-Y saber lo que hemos pensado y sentido estos últimos meses-

-Tal vez-Harry estiro sus manitas mientras se restregaba con dificultad los ojos para despertar

-Y volvamos a ser tan unidos como antes-

-Tal vez-

-Bueno, solo espero que tu jefa no se enoje, pero tendré que vivir con tigo y podrían pensar que tu y yo somos pareja-

-Tal vez-Harry miro a Sirius con una sonrisita 

-Que cara puso Laura cuando se dio cuenta que sabíamos casi todo del otro......pero, ahora casi no nos conocemos-

-Tal vez-puso una de sus manos cerca de Harry para que la tomara

-Deberíamos comprar muebles....o mejor podríamos ir a mi casa por los míos-

-Tal vez-

-Mira, ahí esta tu jefa, vamos a saludarla ¿crees que nos pregunte como nos fue en el curso?-

-Tal vez-

-Toma, al parecer este pequeño quiere estar con su tío-

Al darle a Sirius a su ahijado, él lo miro con detenimiento, haciendo que algunos de sus largos cabellos se depositaran cerca de su ahijado, que los tomo de inmediato y comenzó a jalarlos divertido 

-Hola-dijo Jenny al verlos-Estamos cerrando ¿cómo les fue?-

-Pues bien, supongo que con este curso mejorares nuestra relación olvidada ¿verdad, Sirius?-

-Tal vez-dijo mientras Harry le jalaba mas el cabello

-No pienses mal, Sirius y yo somos amigos-dijo al mirar la cara de incredulidad de la joven-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y hemos perdido el contacto, así que fue una gran sorpresa ver esa carta por parte de él, supongo que ambos nos sentimos bien al vernos nuevamente ¿no es así, Sirius?-

-Tal vez-

-Bueno-dijo Jenny sonriendo-A mi jefa le agradara saber que les ah ido bien....Black, ¿has aprendido algo nuevo?-

-Tal vez-

-Supongo....que sabes decir otra cosa-dijo Jenny sonriéndole

-Tal vez-

-Sabes? Creo que algunas parejas-dijo Remus de repente-Conocen a nuestros amigos, cuando nos vieron, pensaron que éramos pareja, ¡que disparate! ¿no es cierto, Sirius?-

-Tal vez-

-Bueno, la verdad pensé lo mismo-dijo Jenny sonrojada-Pensé que un buen partidario se había vuelto del otro lado, pero no es así, ¿verdad, Black?-

-Tal vez-

-¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa?-dijo algo desesperada

-Tal vez-

-Black, debes decir otra cosa, parece que no me prestas atención-

-Tal vez-

-Black, eres....-dijo impaciente

-Pero que tarde es-dijo Remus interrumpiendo-Creo que es hora de ir a casa y dormir a Harry, eso fue lo que nos enseñaron, debemos de educarlo-

-Tal vez-

-Black, di otra cosa-dijo molesta Jenny

-Sirius, mejor vamos, esta haciendo frío-

-Tal vez-

-Black....-

-Harry se resfriara-

Remus había dado en el clavo, Sirius levanto la mirada y la fijo en su amigo, mientras asentía lentamente, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, fijando su mirada en Harry 

-No le hagas caso-le dijo Remus sonriendo-Esta así por algo que le dijeron, creo que le afecto un poco, pero bueno, lo tendrán listo para mañana-se despidió con la mano y se fue corriendo a alcanzar a Sirius

***

Harry se había dormido en su cama, con la chaqueta de Sirius como cobija, Remus lo miraba desde él otro lado de la habitación, mientras Sirius miraba la ventana, donde las estrellas hacían su presencia. Harry se encontraba en la otra habitación. 

-Se que es difícil-dijo Remus rompiendo el hielo-Se que no te comprendo tan bien como James....pero...dame una oportunidad- 

-No dudo que tu serás un buen amigo y mi mejor confidente, pero....-

-Sirius, ya deja eso por la paz, tu no tuviste la culpa, sabes que todo fue por _Colagusano_, un maldito traidor, tu no tienes la culpa, no sabías- 

-No, no es eso Remus....aun que en parte sí-

-Deseas decirme?-

-Es que....quería tanto a James......era mas que amistad....pero no era tanto así como una pareja-tosió un poco incomodo-Nunca vi a James como mi amigo, ni como mi pareja, solo que...me encantaba verlo, me parecía algo nuevo e innovador-

-Todos decían que a ti te gustaba-dijo algo molesto

-No, bueno, tal vez si, pero él solo me veía como mi amigo, me pareció que también le gustaba mi compañía....aun que mas de una vez casi nos matamos por nuestras diferencias-

-Lo sé....recuerdo cuando les tire el agua de un jarrón con flores para que se calmaran...mientras que Lily se moría de la risa-

-Sabes? Esa mujer la odie con toda mi alma, no tanto por que nos delataba o nos pillaba a cada rato, sino por que James puso sus ojos en ella....cuando me lo dijo, sentí un vació muy fuerte....pero lo curioso era que no como un rechazo amoroso, en ese momento entendí que James era mi hermano, mi tesoro, lo que nunca me gustaría que tocaran.....-

-Ya veo, por eso no te hizo gracia que James decidiera tenerla de novia-

-Así es....después, deje de agobiarme a mi mismo, y decidió que si él era feliz, me bastaba.....pero aun así me dolía, ya que lo único que tenía que cuidar se iba de mi protección......por eso James quiso que fuera su Guardián Secreto-

-Pero....-

-Supuse desde un principio que él sabía que sería el guardián de James, así que le dijimos a Dumbledore que yo era el guardián, pero antes de que se hiciera el encantamiento, supuse que era mejor que Peter lo fuera, ya que ¿quién sospecharía de una persona débil y temerosa? Yo me escondería para que Voldemort pensara que era yo.....era un plan perfecto, ya que si lograban matarme, a James no le pasaría nada......pero....-

-No te esperaste que Peter fuera el traidor-

-Así es....me entere....por....Severus-suspiro fuertemente-Creí que realmente me estaba mintiendo, cuando me puse a pensar, y ate cabos sueltos......y le creí......fui rápidamente a advertirle a James, pero....ya lo había atacado....-

-Y al ver a Harry vivo.......-

-Me sentí aliviado, aun que siempre odie que tuviera los ojos de esa mujer, ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido mejor que James no la hubiera conocido......-apretó fuertemente los puños-Si no fuera por ella....-

-Pero....Sirius....-

-Después me puse a pensar, que si James no la hubiera conocido, ni hubiera sido tan feliz....por eso quise a Harry.....pero.....-

-No te sientes capas de cuidarlo-

-No.....odio esos ojos que tiene.....algunas veces me dan ganas de.......de.....-

-Te entiendo......yo también le agarre algo de tirria a Lily, pero al conocerla mejor, supe que era la mas indicada para James y viceversa-

-Pero....eso no me afecta ahora....ya no tanto....-

-Que?-

-Le he tomado cariño a ese niño, tan inocente, tan parecido a James, tan tierno....pero....-

-Pero?-

-Bueno....como te has dado cuenta no estoy normal....-

-Si, estas mas hostil que de costumbre.....-

-Es que...antes de que Harry aprendiera a caminar....bueno si eso se llama caminar, por que en mi opinión diría que solo sabe caerse-sonrió amargamente-No te imaginas lo fue que sentí al mirarlo caminar y no poder emocionarme.....-

-Que paso?-

-Recibí una carta hace poco...es del Ministerio-

-Y por que la preocupación?-

-Por que.....me llevaran a Askaban-    

Remus no supo que decir, solo miro a su amigo con la boca medio abierta de la sorpresa......

Continuara............

************************************************************

Notas de la autora: 

Bueno, bueno, ya esta este capitulo que esta mas largo.....recuerdo que alguien me pregunto si tenía hijos.....perdón pero me ataque de la risa cuando leí ese reviews, ya que yo no tengo hijos....no estoy casada y ni paso de los 18 años :p aun estoy niña (ni tanto) aun así, gracias por todos sus reviews, me han motivado para seguir con este fic, muchas gracias a todos ^-^ 


	5. Recordando a una dulce chica

                                                Una Segunda Oportunidad 

                               5 Recordando a una dulce chica

Eso era inaudito ¿cómo que lo llevarían a Azkaban? Es que se volvieron locos los del Ministerio del Magia

-Pero.....no puede ser....tu estás a la custodia del pequeño-dijo Remus aun sorprendido-No pueden llevarte ¿qué va a pasar?-

-Bueno........Dumbledore dijo lo mismo, que yo me encargaba del pequeño.....pero el Ministerio dijo que Harry aun tiene otra familia-

-No.....¿no querrás decir que la familia de Lily?-

-Así es, quieren dejarlo con la hermana de Lily-

-No puede ser, quiero decir, tu sabes que Petunia odiaba a James........y lo odio mas cuando Lily se caso con él-respiro profundo-Tu sabes que podría matarlo-

-Lo sé, por eso reclame, y sugerí que se quedara a tu cargo-

-Sirius.....-

-Pero no quisieron acceder......es por que eres.....tu sabes......y pues creen que puedes ser peligroso para el pequeño-

-Pero....entonces.....-

-Me levaran a Azkaban y Harry se quedara con sus tíos-

-No-dijo Remus seriamente-No puedes dejarlo así-

-No puedo hacer nada, ni aun que quiera-suspiro-Dumbledore afirmo hace una semana que yo era el guardián secreto de los Potter-

-Pero no era así, tu no eres.....-

-Remus....no se lo dijimos, no le dijimos que yo no iba a ser el guardián, no le comentamos nada-  

-Pero.....Sirius-

-Y ahora, este es el precio por pensar que......-

-Sirius, yo sé que tú eres inocente, solo basta con decirle a Dumbledore lo que sucedió-

-No podemos cambiar todo, desconfiaran del Dumbledore.....a menos que.....-

-A menos que?-siguió Remus interesado

-A menos que tu vayas atrapar a esa rata de Peter-

-Pero ¿cómo?-

-Esa rata se escondió cuando la encontré en la cuidad cerca de donde vivía James y Lily, él se había ido ahí para escaparse mientras su amo hacía el trabajo sucio-

-Eso paso? Entonces por eso te lastimaste el brazo-

-Ah eso no tiene importancia, el punto es que me lo confeso todo y luego me culpo a mí, y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, saco la varita y apunto a la calle-

-Y ahí fue cuando te interpusiste y te lastimaste el brazo-Remus entre frunció el ceño 

-Si, no te molestes, o hubiera sido peor, era yo o esos _muggles_ inocentes-

-Tienes razón, pero en ese momento.....-

-Peter vio que fallo y se fue por la alcantarilla transformado.......ahí fue cuando tome la moto y me dirigí a la casa de James y Lily, y ahí encontré a Hagrid y luego me dio al niño....-

-Entiendo....pero entonces-

-Vamos...ahí que pensar......¿dónde ser iría Peter al no tener a su amo?-

-Él es un cobarde, no haría nada si no hay nadie fuerte para protegerlo-contesto Remus mirando la ventana

-Eso no ayuda......bueno, Remus te lo dejo-

-Que? Pero......Sirius-

-Sé que no es justo, pero no dejare que me quiten a Harry, así que no debo hacer nada sospechoso para que me dejen en paz por un rato-

Ambos amigos se miraron, parecía como si se estuvieran leyendo el pensamiento, pero al cabo de un rato, Remus asintió y salió de la casa tomando su chaqueta y cerrando la puerta en silencio.

-Suerte Remus.......espero que lo encuentres pronto-dijo Sirius al mirar por la ventana y ver a su amigo alejarse lentamente

***

-Vamos Harry, ven con tu tía Jenny-dijo la joven arrodillada con los brazos extendidos sonriendo

-Un momento-alego Sirius que dejo de barrer-¿Desde cuando eres su tía?-pregunto recargándose en la escoba-Que yo recuerde no somos nada, amenos que me allá perdido de algo-sonrió con picardía 

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Black-contesto ella sonriendo-Solo es en sentido figurado....y no te quedes ahí, ponte a barrer-

-Como ordenes-

-Bien, Harry, casi llegas-

-Estas loca? Yo creo que se cae mas que camina-

-Bueno, lo intenta-

-Claro como ahora- 

-Es perseverante-contesto ella mirando el pequeño caerse por séptima vez

-Yo diría que es muy terco-contesto Sirius mirándolo levantarse-Y ahora va a dar dos pasos y se va a caer-dijo dejando de barrer y apoyándose en la escoba

Y definitivamente, el pequeño Harry dio solo dos pasos y se volvió a tropezar, y casi se daba en la cara, de no ser por que ya había aprendido a meter las manos antes de caer

-Creo que es lo único que a aprendido, a no pegarse la cara al caerse-

-Que optimista Black-

-Solo digo la verdad, tengo un sobrino bastante terco-contesto mirándolo levantarse y volverse a caer-Pero yo no voy a lavar esa ropa, ya suficiente tengo lavo mi ropa-

-Eres un flojo-

-Nunca había lavado, no estoy acostumbrado a estos métodos _mug_.......a estos métodos de mujeres- 

-Acaso crees que solo las mujeres lo hacemos?-contesto molestar, olvidándose de que Harry se acercaba muy, pero muy lentamente

-Así es, para eso solo son buenas-

-Pues estas muy equivocado, somos buena para lo que sea, solo hay que proponérnoslo-

-Si que te pareces mucho a ella-contesto él volviendo a barrer con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-A quien?-pregunto interesada

-A mi novia de la escuela-hubo un silencio muy tenso-Fíjate, mi sobrino ya llego con su tía-le contesto mirándola sonriendo

-Eh?-miro al frente-A, Harry, lo lograste, tu tía esta muy feliz por ello-contesto ella mientras lo cargaba y se levantaba-Ese es mi muchachote-

-Voy a ir al pasillo 7, creo que debo barrerlo-propuso Sirius mientras se soltaba el cabello y se lo volvía amarrar, para quedarle como de costumbre, con algunos mechones en la cara-Nos vemos al rato-

Sirius se fue llevándose la escoba, dejando a Jenny confundida.

-Con que tu tío tenía una novia.....¿vamos a preguntarle?-Harry sonrió-Bueno vamos-

Jenny se dirigió al pasillo 7, donde se encontraba Sirius barriendo para rincón, por muy increíble que le pareciera, se veía lindo ver a Sirius barriendo, si cabello largo amarrado con algunos mechones rebeldes en su cara, con el uniforme de la tienda....y ese delantal verde oscuro no le quedaba nada mal. Se quedo ahí un rato mirando al hombre trabajar

-En serio has cambiado mucho, Jenny-le dijo Sirius de repente-Tanto que me recordaste a ella-

-Que he cambiado?-pregunto asombrada por la aclaración

-Claro, antes te sonrojabas al mirarme, y ahora me retas con una sonrisa cuando me miras, eso me gusta-contesto él sin dejar de barrer-Ya que me gustan mucho mas mujeres decididas-

-Y supongo que _ella_ era así-

-Se podría decir que si, solo que tu no me pegas-contesto sonriendo

-Y.....¿cómo era ella?-

-Era muy linda, no me importaba mucho su físico, al principio si, pero al conocer a las personas, las aprecias por lo que son-

-Ya veo-

-Siempre le estaba molestando, y ella me contestaba retándome y a veces golpeándome, en quinto grado fue mi novia, pero no resulto muy bien, ya que ella se enamoro de alguien mas y yo también, al final de cuentas en nuestro ultimo curso, nos dimos cuenta que realmente nos queríamos, pero era tarde, ella ya había aceptado un trabajo y yo también, y ambos igual de complicados y arriesgados, después de que termine mis días en la escuela, ya no supe mas de ella-

-Y a cuantos años fue eso?-

-A mis 17, a los 18 fui padrino de bodas de mi mejor amigo, si ella estaba ahí nunca lo sabré, ya que si lo estaba se escondió muy bien, a los 19 años, fui padrino de Harry, y ahora me vez aquí-

-Pues cuantos años tienes?-

-Pues 20-dijo deteniéndose y recargándose en la escoba-Dentro de poco 21, y aun me sigo lamentando-

-Por _ella_?-

-Tal vez, pero es por otra cosa......bueno, debo ir a darle de comer a Harry, y lo limpiare un poco, dile a Sofia que no se moleste, en una hora regreso- 

-Claro-contesto ella sorprendida

-Gracias-

Sirius se quito el delantal y se lo dio a Jenny junto con la escoba, después tomo a Harry en brazos y salió lentamente dejando a Jenny sorprendida. Al salir, se soltó el cabello mientras bajaba la mirada, la mayoría de su cabello largo le cayo sobre su cara, tapándole los ojos

-Tal vez, si me hubiera disculpado con _Arabella_ nos hubiéramos casado-miro a Harry-Tu padre tenía razón, el orgullo no sirve si has perdido a una buena mujer-

Sirius suspiro levemente mientras comenzaba a caminar, recordando a la primera mujer que le quiso de verdad, y la manera tan tonta como la perdió

***

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Remus se había ido y ni una solo noticia de él. Sabía que Voldemort no se volvería acercar, ya que estaba bastante débil (no se tragaba esa finta de que ya estaba muerto) pero sus seguidores estaban algo molestos y tal vez temerosos, y matarían a cualquiera con tal de seguir siendo temidos por algunos. Harry ya había aprendido a caminar.....o como él solía decir, aprendió a caerse menos, por que ahora, desgraciadamente su ahijado ya sabía gatear, y era algo peor que caminar, ya que dejaba toda la topa manchada, sobre todo las piernas.

Ahora estaban en la cocina, su casa si que había cambiado, había mas muebles, una mesa, un comedor, hasta una silla alta para darle de comer a su ahijado, trabajar le había beneficiado, sobretodo por que ahora sabía mas cosas de _muggles._

-Eres muy malo Harry-le dijo mientras le daba de comer con una cucharita-No sabes caminar que bien que te arrastras-sonrió abiertamente-Ahora que te ves mas grande, y casi cumples 2 años, puedo ver que serás igual que James, eso me alegra-

Dejo la cuchara en el plato y miro la ventana, ya estaba oscuro, y una que otra estrella se veía en el cielo. Su manera de pensar había cambiado, quien iba a imaginar que un niño lo haría tan sensible, y pensar que James y él tenían el peor temperamento, ahora creía saber como fue que James se volvió mas amistoso con las mujeres y como pudo cuidar de Harry durante ese lapso de tiempo, un año, un maravilloso año, con una mujer muy compasiva, gentil, pero dominante, había que admitirlo, aun que a él le cayera de la patada saber lo que su casi hermano sentía por esa mujer, lo hacía revolver el estomago, pero que mas daba, ni Lily ni James estaban vivos ahora no podía odiarla toda la vida ¿o si?

Se le hizo un vació en el estomago, como odiaba recordar que James estaba muerto, por su culpa, tal vez si no lo hubiera sugerido, si mejor él mismo habría sido el guardián, tal vez James y Lily estuvieran cuidando a Harry con un gran amor y felicidad, como odiaba regresar a la culpa pero.....

Un sonido metálico, algo había caído al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo en la casa en silencio. Sirius bajo la mirada y encontró la cuchara en el suelo, con un gesto de impaciencia se agacho y tomo la cuchara y la puso descuidadamente en la mesita donde estaba el plato de su ahijado. Por ese ruido se había desconcentrado y por que su ahijado estaba lleno de jalea por toda la cara también lo había.........Un segundo ¿jalea? 

Alarmado Sirius volteo a ver a su ahijado, se quedo boquiabierto, al parecer su ahijado no iba a esperar a que él arreglara sus problemas interiores, así que, como pudo ver, Harry tomo la cuchara como pudo para comer, pero no supo tomarla y se le cayo, así que mejor utilizo las manos llenándose por completo de jalea.

No sabía que saber, tal vez debería regañarlo, quizás hasta lo golpearía sin que se diera cuenta, pero, se tranquilizo al verlo sonreír de esa forma, juguetear con la comida, metiendo sus manitas en el tazón y después meterse los dedos en la boca mientras se revolvía el cuerpo manchándose de jalea, se veía tan inocente, tan dulce, debía de admitirlo, se veía gracioso. Una sonrisa sincera le salió del rostro y comenzó a reírse.

Mientras reía, su ahijado lo acompaño, esa era una escena que no podría olvidar, maldición ¿por qué demonios no tenía una cámara fotográfica, aun que sea _muggle_? Después de un rato de reírse, se acerco a su ahijado, mirándolo fijamente, pero esta vez algo serio. Harry se quedo callado, sin moverse pero con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ni creas que te voy a bañar-dijo seriamente acercándose mas a su ahijado-Esa jalea se quedará ahí, para que se te quite esa maña-

Harry dejo de sonreír y vio a su tío a los ojos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, parecía que se estaban enfrentando con las miradas, pero no era así, ya que Harry no tenía ni idea de por que su tío lo miraba así. Sirius nunca sabrá por que sonrió de nuevo cuando su ahijado puso unas de sus manitas llenas de jalea en su cabeza, tal vez era la ingenuidad de Harry lo que hizo que se atacara de la risa, si, tal vez eso era, él niño era muy lindo como para enojarse con él. ¿Por qué no tenía una maldita cámara? 

Olvidándose de todo, tomo a su ahijado en brazos y lo abrazo con cierta dulzura que él mismo desconocía, debía cuidarse, ya que el niño le estaba dando muy, pero muy duro y si se hacía mas sensible.......tal vez podrían atacarlo por sorpresa

-Ven, vamos a bañarnos-dijo mientras se levantaba-Y después nos dormiremos un rato, luego me preocupare por Remus, se que estará bien......espero-    

Sirius subió lentamente las escaleras apagando las luces y solo dejo una vela pequeña en la sala, que pronto se apagaría. Sirius se fue a bañar con su ahijado, olvidando a una persona que los miraba a lo lejos, una persona al otro lado de la calle, con una gran capucha negra junto con una capa negra, fuera quien fuera, admiraba con sorpresa y una sonrisa satisfecha la escena de aquella casa con una familia *normal*......

Continuara........


	6. Traidora

                                                   Una Segunda Oportunidad

              6 Traidora

Sirius suspiro suavemente mientras miraba por la ventana, estaba bastante preocupado por Remus, no había tenido noticias de él desde hacía 5 meses, ya iban para el medio año, ahora se encontraba en una de las celdas de Azkaban, por lo menos no se preocuparía por Harry, ya que en cierta forma sabía que estaba en buenas manos, aun que ahora se molestaba con saber quien fue quien le quito su felicidad, ¿es que acaso no le importo el pasado? Si lo había visto tan contento y satisfecho con su vida con el pequeño ¿por qué quitársela?

Suspiro mas cansado, ya no sabía si lo que sentía era por causa de la rabia de la traición o por los dementores.

De lo que sí estaba seguro, era que lo único que le hacía conservar la cabeza, era creer que Remus lo lograría, y sobre todo, la promesa que le hizo a James, iba a proteger al último Potter costara lo que costara, escucho como se abría una pequeña abertura, por debajo de la puerta y le metían algo de comida, un pan duro y un poco de agua, miro su alimento por unos segundos y regreso su vista al inmenso mar. Aun recordaba como había comenzado todo

***************************Inicio del Flash Back*********************************** 

Sirius miro a su ahijado que estaba plácidamente dormido, hacía poco que le pudo comprar algo de ropa nueva, y darse el lujo de estrenarse ropa. Aun estaba con el pendiente de cómo estaría Remus, pero seguía fijo por su querido Harry, no todo iba mal, en su trabajo ya había mas empleados y ahora él era el jefe, aun seguía asistiendo a esos cursos que en cierta forma le ayudaban mucho, y con eso de que Harry ya podía comer solo (si a eso se le llamaba comer) le daba un poco mas de tiempo de descansar. 

_Sonrió levemente, sería un problema acostumbrar a Harry a usar el baño, y ahora agradecía que Harry no estaba acostumbrado al biberón como otros niños, por que no le hubiera dado ninguna gracia tener que quitárselo. Se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina, no le haría nada mal tomarse algo caliente._

Al estar en la cocina preparándose un café, no pudo evitar recordar como en Hogwarts solo tenías que ir a la cocina y te daban de todo aquellos simpáticos elfos, además  debía de aprender a cocinar, por que la comida instantánea no era precisamente la mejor dieta. Mientras salía de la cocina, tomando un poco de su café, alguien toco la puerta. 

_Sirius se extraño, y miro el reloj de mano que traía en su muñeca izquierda, un regalo de su antigua jefe y amiga Jenny. Se confundió mas al ver la hora, ya estaba pasada la media noche, entonces ¿quién sería? Fue a la puerta con tranquilidad y la abrió por completo, no se había detenido a ver por la rendija quien era, algo que le agradaba de su personalidad, era la determinación que tenía sobre las cosas._

_Puso una cara inexpresiva, aun que por dentro se sorprendió a mas no poder, enfrente de él, se encontraba una persona encapuchada con una capa café claro. No le podía ver los ojos y no podía identificar si era hombre o mujer   _  

_-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-dijo sin intimidarse_

_-Que amable, como siempre-dijo una voz muy aguda, dándole entender a Sirius que era una mujer_

_-Te he preguntado algo-dijo igual de serio_

_-Primero, déjame entrar, a una dama no se le deja afuera de la puerta-_

_-¿Y por que supones que te voy a dejar entrar?-_

_-Por que hace mucho frío, Black- _

_Sirius puso cara de sorpresa, no imaginaba que esa chica supiera su apellido, aquella muchacha tomo ese momento de indecisión y entro a la casa. Sirius solo cerro la puerta tras de sí, antes de darle un trago a su café. _

_-Bonita casa, Black-comentó la chica mirando todo el lugar-No puedo creer que tú la hayas arreglado-_

_-SI no lo recuerdas, señorita-dijo Sirius-Te he preguntado algo-_

_-Vaya, que fácil te olvidas de las personas-_

_-Por algo será-contestó indiferente antes de tomar un poco de su café_

_-Bueno, veo que no has cambiado, siempre a la defensiva, eso me agrada, Sirius-_

_Sirius se quedo sorprendido y por poco deja caer la taza por la impresión, ya que la chica se bajo la capucha ,dejando revelar su identidad_

_-No......pude ser.....tu......-dijo sin poder articular palabra_

_-Hola, mi querido Sirius, veo que aun me recuerdas, me alegra volver a verte-contesto la joven sonriendo _

_-Arabella-dijo Sirius sin dejar su sorpresa_

*******************************Inicio del Flash Back********************************

Sirius salió de su trance cuando un dementor golpeo fuertemente un muro, de seguro deben de estar hambrientos, ya que muchos magos y brujas oscuras han sido condenados a ese lugar y esa noticia debió de haberles emocionado. Sin ganas, fue por su comida, aun que no era la gran cosa, tenía bastante hambre, y lo que fuera le sabría a gloría. 

Aun que tenía mucha hambre, la comida no le paso muy bien, por que aun tenía ese trago amargo, lo habían traicionado dos veces, y las dos, de personas que nunca se imagino. Al terminar de comer, subió nuevamente a donde estaba y perdió su mirada en el mar. ¿Por qué? Le hubiera gustado que cualquier persona lo hubiera traicionado, menos esa persona, en ese momento deseo que alguien le digiera que aun valía la pena vivir.

*****************************Inicio del Flash Back**********************************

Arabella escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Sirius le decía, le contó todo lo que él sabía, lo que ocurrió después de la boda, la elección del guardián secreto, su opción por Peter, como se dio cuenta, cuando llego a lo que quedo de la casa de sus amigos, como logró que Harry estuviera en su cuidado, como aprendió a ser padre, la llegada de la carta del Ministerio, la llegada de Remus, ella lo escuchó atentamente mientras tomaba una taza de café. Arabella no recordaba que Sirius estuviera tan cansado y presionado, ahora se veía mas mayor que su edad

_-Y luego Remus me dijo que no permitiría que me llevaran a Azkaban y por esa razón se fue-finalizó Sirius dando un fuerte suspiro _   

_-Vaya, si que han pasado muchas cosas-le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Pero bueno, ahora mi prioridad es Harry-_

_-No deberías presionarte tanto-le comento con una sonrisa-No te hará bien-_

_-Es que ya es mucho tiempo y Remus ni me ha dado una sola lechuza, eso me preocupa-dijo pasando una mano por su cabello-¿Y que te trae por aquí?-_

_Arabella tomo un gran sorbo de café, luego miro la taza un momento como si de ella se viera la respuesta. Dio un leve suspiro. _

_-Cuando me enteré de la muerte de Lily y James, me dirigí de inmediato a la casa, los del Ministerio ya estaban ahí, algunos agentes estaban reconstruyendo la casa, otros borrando la memoria a los muggles que se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido-tomó otro sorbo de la taza y se quedo callada un minuto _

_-Fue cuando te enteraste ¿cierto?-dijo Sirius tranquilamente _

_-¿De que?-_

_-De que Harry estaba vivo-_

_Arabella miro a Sirius, quien noto un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos, sutilmente combinados con tristeza, Sirius se sintió incomodo ante esa mirada, le recordaba a alguien, pero no recordaba bien a quien, le daba la ligera impresión de que Arabella tenía algo más….._

_-¿Y como esta?-preguntó ella volviendo su mirada a la taza_

_-Bastante bien-_

_-Debió ser un cambio muy grande ¿cierto?-_

_-Ni te imaginas, el primer día que estuve con él, casi me mata del susto, en ese momento descubrí que era mas fácil entender a los trolls que al niño- _

_Arabella no pudo evitar reírse ante el gesto de Sirius, de una forma u otra, Sirius siempre lograba hacerla reír, no importaba la situación. _

_-Será mejor que descanses-dijo Sirius una vez que Arabella hubiera parado de reírse-Puedes quedarte en mi cuarto, esta arriba al fondo a la izquierda-_

_-Pero…..-_

_-No te ofusques, solo tenemos dos camas, y una de ellas es ocupada por Harry, así que, duerme en mi habitación-_

_-Pero tu….donde…-_

_-Tranquila-sonrió Sirius mientras se levantaba de su asiento-Aun tengo asuntos pendientes-_

_Arabella volvió a mirar a Sirius con una cara seria, mas sin embargo, algo en la mirada de esa joven puso a Sirius a la defensiva, daba la impresión de que estaba dudando en sacar su varita o no _

_-Oye-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Te juró que no iré a la habitación mientras estés dormida-Arabella lo miro sorprendida-Si quieres enciérrate, al fin y al cabo ni recuerdo donde dejé mi varita, creo que esta en la habitación, quien sabe, tu tranquila-_

_Sirius le sonrió por ultima vez a la joven, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde empezó a lavar unos platos que estaban hay descuidadamente. Arabella suspiro y se dirigió a las escaleras, no sin antes mirar de nuevo a la cocina _

_-No has cambiado en nada, me alegra volver a verte, mi querido Sirius-después de esas palabras, Arabella subió las escaleras tranquilamente. _

_Sirius, quien dejo de lavar los platos, miro de reojo las escaleras._

_-Tu tampoco has cambiado, y creo que sentimos lo mismo-dijo Sirius antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro. Siguió lavando los platos _

******************************Fin del Flash Back***********************************

Volvió a suspirar, tenía que ser fuerte, que importaba si esa persona le había traicionado ahora debía vivir por su querido ahijado, debía de tener  las emociones controladas, algún día saldría de hay y se vengaría de esa maldita rata traicionera, la que había empezado todo. Ahora debía de confiar en que Harry no estuviera con la familia de Lily, además de que…..

-Black-se escucho una voz masculina-Black, aun puedes oírme-

Sirius no se movió, solo posó su mirada en la puerta, realmente había alguien hay hablándole o ya se estaba volviendo loco, quito esa opción de su cabeza, no podía perder la razón, no hasta que estuviera Harry a su lado, hasta que la maldita rata pagara su condena, estaría cuerdo hasta entonces, pero ¿Quién era el que le hablaba?

-Tal vez no ubiques ni en donde estas-comenzó tranquilamente-Pero soy el Ministro del Ministerio de Magia, soy….-

-Cornelius Fudge-dijo Sirius tranquilamente-Se quien es usted-

-Vaya, aun estás cuerdo-

-Si usted lo dice-dijo Sirius acercándose a la puerta

-Vengo a verte, para que me digas a donde se fue Remus Lupin-

-¿Y por que supone que yo sé?-

-Por que según un agente me dijo que tenían contacto cuando tú te llevaste a Harry Potter-

-Pues tuvo una información equivocada-dijo Sirius tranquilamente mirando a Cornelius entre las rejas 

Cornelius se sintió avergonzado, tal vez era el hecho de que Sirius Black había pasado 5 meses casi 6 ahí adentro y aun estaba bastante cuerdo o era la forma en que le había contestado, amenazante con una mirada fría

-Este……bueno, puede ser…pero, me interesaría saber….-

-¿Cómo esta Harry?-le corto Sirius fríamente

-Bien, se encuentra bien, ya que esta en un lugar seguro-

Cornelius pudo notar en los ojos de Sirius un pequeño brillo de felicidad, pero se apago de inmediato, Sirius miro a Cornelius por entre las rendijas y noto que traía un periódico. 

-¿Me lo puede prestar?-le pregunto tranquilamente

-¿El que?-

-Su periódico, hace mucho que no me entretengo con los crucigramas-

-Este….claro, si quiere quédeselo-

-Gracias-

Cornelius paso el periódico entre las rendijas y espero pacientemente al ver la reacción de Sirius, quien lentamente lo tomo y lo miro, busco entre las paginas hasta buscar el crucigrama, luego volvió a mirar a Cornelius

-Otra cosa, podría traerme de vez en cuando un periódico, ya sabe para matar el tiempo, es aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada-

-Este….claro, te vendré a visitar una que otra vez, para traerte, los crucigramas-

-De nuevo gracias-

Sirius lentamente se fue a un rincón de la celda y se sentó para mirar detenidamente el crucigrama, dando entender a Cornelius que no diría nada mas, quien suspiro y se apresuro de salir de ahí, sentía cada vez mas el frío de aquel espantoso lugar.

                                                                       ***

Arabella siguió mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida, no se había dado cuenta antes, no debió de actuar de ese formo irracional, volvió a suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos, si James estuviera vivo, ¿Qué le hubiera dicho? Lo aceptaba. Nunca se había llevado bien con Lily, solo por que James la quería…

*******************************Inicio del Flash Back********************************

_Quien iba a pensarlo, ya llevaba dos semanas y no se había acostumbrado del tipo de vida de Sirius, eso de guardar la varita y hacer todo del modo muggle era complicado, ya que, todos los días Sirius se levantaba temprano, bañaba al niño y lo cambiaba y se lo llevaba al trabajo, dejando a ella sola para que limpiara un poco la casa, pero si que había sido difícil, ya que esos muggles eran bastante curiosos y no podía utilizar la varita. _

_Como ya pasadas las 10, Sirius regresaba con el niño dormido, con una gran despensa, y como ahora ella estaba, le dejaba a Harry para que lo aseara y lo cambiaría, mientras él hacía el intento de llegar a su cama, aun que, casi siempre, terminaba en las escaleras profundamente dormido y ella se ocupaba de llevarlo a la cama. _

_-Buenos días Arabella-le dijo Sirius un domingo por la mañana_

_-Buenos días-_

_-Te ves cansada-dijo sentándose a su lado-¿Te pasa algo? Por que nunca haces nada aquí en la casa-_

_-¿Cómo que no hago nada?-_

_-No, no haces nada, y si lo haces, lo haces a medias, eres una mujer deficiente-_

_-¿Disculpa?-_

_-No te enojes, es la verdad-Sirius suspiro-Te levantas mas tarde que yo, no estas acostumbrada a lavar a mano ni a cocinar, además, no sabes planchar-_

_-Bueno, es que….-_

_-No te ofusques, también fue muy difícil para mil, pero te acostumbraras-Sirius le regalo una sonrisa antes de salir de la cocina y subir las escaleras_

_-Sirius-_

*********************************Fin del flash Back********************************

Arabella miro a Harry que jugaba con unos cubos de plástico de colores, muy contento y quitado de la pena, de vez en cuando miraba la puerta, como si esperara que alguien entrara de ella.

-¿Y tío Sirius?-pregunto Harry inocentemente a su tía Arabella-¿Pronto llega viaje?-

-No estoy segura-contesto ella sonriendo-Pero él esta bien-

-Harry quiere que tío Sirius vuelva pronto-dijo inocentemente volviendo a su juego

-Si, Harry, yo también quiero…..-

Ahora se sentía peor que antes, era obvio que Harry extrañara a Sirius, aun recordaba su primera palabra, fue Sirius, se notaba que el niño le había tomado mucho cariño, y claro, Sirius se había esforzado por ser como un padre, volvió a su mente James, su sonrisa, como quería a su amigo, a decir verdad, sintió muchos celos cuando Lily se convirtió en su novia, pero al conocerla, se dio cuenta que ella era la elegida para James. En ese momento la preció un poco mas. 

-Ya extraño a tío Sirius-dijo Harry de repente-Quiero historias de mi mamá y papá-

-Si quieres yo te las cuento-

-No, tía, tu estas ocupada con ese señor con cabeza de hongo-sonrió-No quiero molestarte-

Arabella sonrió divertida, ese hombre era Cornelius Fudge, que hacía tiempo que no la dejaba en paz con eso del caso de Sirius y Remus

-Bueno, al menos vamos a comer algo-

-Tía-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué tío Sirius te dijo 'traídora'? ¿Qué Significa? ¿Es algo malo?-

Arabella cargo a Harry y camino hacía la cocina, donde lo dejo en la silla y se dedico a hacerle la comida. Dejando a Harry admirar la cocina emocionado

-Tal vez, Harry, me dijo así, por que lo hice-sonrió amargamente-Le traicione-miro a Harry sonriendo-Pero no creo que haya sido algo malo-

*******************************Inicio del Flash Back********************************

_Ahora que Harry sabía hablar, se le entendía mejor, aun que Sirius a veces se desesperaba por no entender muy bien lo que decía, esto le divertía mucho, cuando Harry cumplió 2 años, la fiesta que había hecho se supone que debía ser pequeña, pero casi todo el pueblo asistió, algunos por que querían mucho a los Potter y les agradaba Harry, otros por que si y por ultimo que era la mayoría, todas las que amaban a Sirius._

_Había sido una fiesta única, se acabo hasta la mañana siguiente, donde las ultimas personas se iban cansadas, a Arabella le dio risa como Harry se durmió sobre Sirius que estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba._

_-Fue una buena fiesta-dijo Arabella sentándose agotada_

_-Remus-dijo suavemente Sirius_

_-Estará bien-_

_-No, es que, recordé cuando éramos estudiantes-sonrió-James siempre empezaba el relajo, Peter le seguía y yo le ayudaba a James, mientras que Remus nos pedía que nos tranquilicemos, después terminábamos en problemas y Remus nos regañaba, para luego atacarse de la risa-_

_-Que raro-_

_-Lo sé, pero era divertido, era nuestra conciencia con buen sentido del humor, James le quería mucho-_

_-Si, James le apreciaba tanto, se preocupaba de él, parecían hermanos-_

_-Éramos hermanos-colaboro Sirius-Los tres, para James éramos hermanos-_

_-¿Y Peter?-_

_-Esta muerto, hace 2 años que murió-_

_-Sirius-_

_-Bueno, voy a llevar a este niño a su cama-repuso Sirius mientras se levantaba-James me mataría si viera lo que le he hecho-_

_Arabella miro a Sirius mientras se iba, mientras suspiro suavemente. Ahora que lo pensaba, había pasado un buen tiempo en esa casa, compartiendo momentos con él y su sobrino, por que si, ella era la madrina de Harry. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de todo, no podía dejar que eso pasara. No ahora._

_Sirius bajo por las escaleras, amarrándose el cabello con una liga negra._

_-Va a ser difícil limpiar-dijo al estar abajo-Pero tenemos mucho tiempo-sonrió contento_

_-Sirius-dijo Arabella levantándose de repente_

_-Dime-_

_Arabella no dijo nada, solo se acerco a Sirius y se quedo a escasos centímetros de él. Arabella sonrió, Sirius nunca se intimidaba con ella, ya que, en tiempos atrás, cuantas veces ella no se acercaba a Sirius para besarlo, cuantas veces ella se ponía a jugar con su mirada, cuantas veces había acariciado el rostro de Sirius, cuantas veces le había dicho que le quería. _

_-Ya no recuerdo el por que nos enojamos-_

_-Ni yo, pero tubo que ser algo malo, hasta me golpeaste-_

_-Era muy inestable sentimentalmente, tal vez fue una tontería-_

_-Tal vez-_

_-Pero, debiste pedir perdón-_

_-Era muy orgulloso-_

_-¿Y ahora?-_

_Sirius no dijo nada, solo miro a Arabella a los ojos, ella se veía muy seria, Sirius le sonrió, le tomo su rostro con ambas manos, y la beso, la beso como la primera vez,, fue un beso lento, suave, dulce, tierno. Sirius se separo entreabriendo los ojos, para ver a Arabella con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada. _

_Como le encantaba ver a Arabella después de un beso, siempre se veía hermosa, aun que se sintió aliviado por a verse disculpado, había algo que no le daba un buen presentimiento. A lo lejos se escucho un ruido._

_Arabella supo que era, tenía que decirle a Sirius que tomará al niño y se fuera, pero no pudo, esa sensación de tener los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos era algo único, tomo a Sirius por el cuello y lo beso tan de repente, que Sirius la miro sorprendido. _

_Se escucharon mas ruidos extraños, y no era Harry, Arabella lo beso con mas pasión, atrayendo la atención de Sirius, quien decidió contestarle el beso, abrasándola y cerrando los ojos. Cuando se separaron, Arabella lo miro fijamente. _

_-Tengo que decirte algo-_

_-Dime-_

_-Sirius, yo……-_

_Se detuvo a mirar esos ojos, así que, aun le amaba, y ella que creía que ese sentimiento estaba muerto, ahora entendía, pero debía decirle a Sirius que tenía que irse_

_-Sirius, yo…..debo de decirte que……te…..-_

_Tarde, la puerta se abrió de repente, Arabella se separo de Sirius asustada, se había entusiasmado y no le dijo, entraron personas por las ventanas y unas por la chimenea. _

_-Son del Ministerio-dijo Sirius tomando a la joven por los hombros, acercándola a él_

_Los del Ministerio los rodearon, y a lo lejos escucho como abrían las puertas, ahora Sirius maldecía el haber dejado su varita. _

_-Sirius Black, tenemos órdenes de llevarlo ante el Ministerio-_

_-No, al ministerio no-dijo una voz masculina-Se irá directamente a Azkaban-_

_-¿Usted?-dijo Sirius sorprendido-¿Con que cargos?-_

_-De traición por supuesto, bien hecho Arabella, hiciste un buen trabajo-_

_Sirius miro a Arabella, que miraba el suelo apenada, Sirius la soltó de inmediato._

_-El niño-pregunto uno de los agentes_

_-Aquí-contesto otro bajando de las escaleras con Harry en los brazos_

_-Bueno, como lo acordamos, señorita-dijo el hombre frente ellos-Usted nos entrego a Black, y nosotros le entregamos a Harry-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Joven Black, la señorita Arabella se ofreció de voluntaria para entregarlo a cambio de Harry Potter-_

_-Sirius, eso fue por que….-_

_-Entonces era cierto lo que me habían dicho, que tu solo me usabas, para estar más cerca de James-_

_-No, no es cierto, Sirius en realidad te amaba-_

_-Mentirosa, eso fue lo que causo nuestra separación, tus mentiras-_

_-Tú no entiendes-_

_-Eres una traidora-dijo Sirius dándole una mirada fría_

_-No….-_

_-Eres igual que Peter-_

_Los agentes del ministerio tomaron a Sirius y comenzaron a atarlo con varios encantamientos. _

_-Volví a caer en la misma trampa-dijo Sirius-Arabella, no eres más que una mentirosa traidora-_

_Sirius le dio una ultima mirada de odio a Arabella antes de que lo sacaran y se lo llevaron, uno del ministerio dejo a Harry en brazos de Arabella y se despidió antes de retirarse. Ella se dejo resbalar y se sentó en el piso atónita, y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro _

_-Perdóname, Sirius- _

**********************************Fin del Flash Back*******************************

Arabella dejaba a Harry en su cama, ya que se había quedado dormido, se seco algunas lagrimas de los ojos, como pudo ser tan estupida, y todo por los rumores y chismes de los demás. Dejo de llorar cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, bajo rápidamente extrañada y abrió la puerta. 

-¿No ve que ya es tarde para…..?

Arabella miro a la persona que tenía enfrente, se asombro y se quedo sin habla, se puso una mano en la boca. 

-No esperaba verte aquí-

-¿Qué…que haces aquí? 

-Bueno, traigo buenas nuevas, sacaremos a Sirius de Azkaban, y tu, me vas ayudar ¿cierto?-

-Claro que si-Arabella lo abrazó de repente-Gracias al cielo regresaste, Remus- 

-Si, bueno, este…..¿me puedes soltar? 

-Ah, claro, disculpa impulso, vamos entra, tenemos mucho de que hablar

Remus le sonrió y entro a la casa con una sonrisa, pronto todo se iba a arreglar, o por lo menos una parte se iba a aclarar

Continuara…..

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Notas de la autora:

Pues no será la mejor historia, pero al menos alguien la lee, :p, gracias por sus reviews, y tengo una duda, ya no se si hacerla yaoi o normal, ¿Qué opinan? La puedo hacer Remus/Sirius o Sirius/Arabella, estoy en un punto critico. Espero que me den sus opiniones y me dejen un review :p


	7. Adiós no, hasta luego

Una Segunda Oportunidad

7 Adiós no, hasta luego

-Denegado

-Pero¿no les parece suficiente?

-No, hemos decidido algo mas, desde este momento, señorita Figg se le quita la custodia del niño

-¿Qué!

-Bella, tranquila¿se puede saber la razón?

-Por que no es de fiar la señorita Figg, y con lo que a mi respecta, también hay otro delegado y este será de todo su interés

-Me encantaría escucharlo-repuso Remus sin quitar su sonrisa

-Espere un momento, tenga por seguro que se enterará-sonrió la joven bruja bastante complacida

-Bien-inquirió Cornelius mas tranquilo-Ahora, para acabar con esto de una vez, daré la sentencia, primero, Sirius Orion Black regresará a Azkaban por traición y homicidio de Lily y James Potter, Arabella Figg se le retira la custodia de Harry James Potter, en tanto usted, joven-Remus sonrió sin quitar los ojos del ministro-Según el decreto que hace poco aceptamos, tiene prohibido pisar el Ministerio de Magia, por seguridad de nuestros colegas, no sabemos de lo que usted…

-¡Remus es decente!-exclamó Arabella desesperada-Durante 7 años estuvo en Hogwarts, y nunca hubo otro hombre lobo….

-Señorita Figg, que el director, Albus Dumbledore, haya aceptado a un hombre lobo, no significa que yo también, ambos tenemos una mentalidad muy diferente, y si acepte su petición es por que le apreció

Arabella iba a contestar de nuevo, pero Remus le toco el hombro y le negó con la cabeza, ella solo miro el suelo apenada, mientras que Remus intentaba aparatar la vista de la bruja que lo miraba con una sonrisa bastante desagradable

-Como decía-prosiguió Cornelius-Se niega el acceso del joven Remus Jonathan Lupin por obvias razones, y mientras el pequeño, se ira a vivir con una respetable familia de magos

-Me temo, que eso no lo puedo permitir-dijo una voz desde la puerta de aquella mazmorra

-Dumbledore ¿Qué sucede?

-Me parece-dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacía donde se encontraba Arabella, Remus y Sirius, que estaba encadenada a la silla-Que no me han invitado a esta reunión

-Bueno-inquirió un poco nervioso el ministro-Supusimos que estarías ocupado, y por esa razón, no quisimos molestarte con esto tan tonto

-Vaya, para mi no es molestia venir hasta acá

-Con todo respeto, Dumbledore, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar la sentencia de Black o ponerle de nuevo la custodia a Figg o cambiar el decreto con Lupin

-Sé que no puedes, Cornelius, y no vengo por eso ¿Qué te hizo pensar que intentaría cambiar el veredicto con cada uno de ellos?

-Bueno, después de todo fueron tus alumnos

-Cierto, pero no siempre voy a estar para ayudarlos, aun-sonrió tranquilamente-Mas sin embargo, yo vine hasta acá por la custodia del hijo de los Potter

-Aconseje que fuera a una familia de magos, es mas, tengo a la familia indicada, los Malfoy se han ofrecido para cuidarlo, y mejor aun, ya que tienen un hijo de la misma edad que Harry

-Apreció mucho que aquella buena familia este interesada por ese pequeño, pero necesita protección, ya que, según entiendo, no hemos capturado a todos

-Entiendo-interrumpió bruscamente Cornelius-¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Aunque no lo creas, Cornelius, ese niño, tiene familia, por parte de su madre, claro, se trata de la hermana de Lily, su esposo y su hijo, que tiene la misma edad que Harry, estoy seguro que ellos estarán encantados de recibir a su sobrino

Todos los del consejo se dieron miradas de asombro y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, Dumbledore miro a sus tres ex alumnos y les regalo una sonrisa, solo Remus fue capaz de contestarle el gesto

-Dumbledore, a los muggles que te refieres, son los peores que se han catalogado, aborrecen la magia, su mente es peor que en la era medieval, creo que será correcto que se quede con los Malfoy

-Me niego aceptar semejante cosa, se que esa familia no es perfecta, pero es su única familia legitima.

-Pero en este mundo, será mejor educado y respetado, ya que no habrá nadie que no conozca su nombre

-Es por eso, Cornelius, que quiero que se vaya con ellos, por el momento, debe de crecer alejado de todo eso, un niño no puede soportar tanta atención

Volvieron a murmurar entre si, después miraron a Sirius, y luego a Dumbledore, una señora de tamaño bajo se levanto de su butaca, se arreglo la túnica y salió de la sala a paso lento

-Bueno-dijo Cornelius casi de inmediato-Hemos estado hablando y me parece bien tu propuesta, la custodia del niño lo tendrá la familia Dursley

-Otra cosa, Cornelius-dijo Dumbledore pasivamente-Quiero dejar en claro que su estancia con aquella familia no será permanente, ya que, tengo otros planes para el pequeño, es un favor, de amigos, Cornelius, y espero devolvértelo, con lo que yo pueda

xxx

Harry corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas hacia la puerta, extendiendo sus brazos y sonriendo inocentemente

-¡Tío Sirius!-exclamo cuando llego y aquel hombre lo cargo con dulzura-¡Tío Sirius!

-Tranquilo muchacho, me vas a asfixiar

-Tío, Harry quiere saber algo

-Dime

-¿Por qué tío Sirius se fue vacaciones y Harry no?

-Por que no podías acompañarme, negocios-dijo como sin darle importancia-Pero me voy a tener que ir

-¿Por qué?

-Aun no termino lo que tengo que hacer-inquirió Sirius mirando a su ahijado a los ojos-Harry, quiero que seas fuerte, Arabella tendrá que dejarte, por que también se va de viaje

-Eh? Tía se va con Sirius?

-Algo así, mientras tanto irás con otros parientes, son tus tíos, pero debes ser fuerte ¿de acuerdo? Tengo la sospecha de que no te la pasaras muy bien, pero créeme, cuando pueda iré por ti, es una promesa

-¿Por qué a Harry no le gusta¿Tíos malos?

-Harry, prométeme que serás fuerte y resistirás hasta que vuelva, no importa cuanto tarde, me esperaras fielmente….y seguirás adelante

-Black, ya es hora-dijo una voz masculina tocándole el hombro

-Prométemelo, Harry

-Harry, promete, ser fiel

Sirius abrazó por última vez al niño, y lo dejo en el suelo, quería que Harry no viera eso, mas sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, dos _dementores_ entraron y pudieron a Sirius unas cadena, una en cada brazo, Harry miro con horror a esas criaturas altas encapuchadas, mientras Arabella lo abrazaba para que no saliera corriendo a lado de Sirius, un frió intenso se apodero de la sala, las dos criaturas arrastraron a Sirius a la salida, mientras este miraba de reojo a su ahijado

-¡Harry lo promete!-grito Harry cuando su tía lo soltó y Sirius estuvo un tanto alejado-Harry será fiel, le será fiel ti, papá

Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par, y tuvo una lucha interior de sentimientos, su ahijado le acababa de llamar papá, algo que no podía creerlo, pero ese trozo de felicidad, fue opacado por las dos criaturas de cada lado que se deslizaban, para llevarlo nuevamente a Azkaban

-Harry-dijo dulcemente Arabella-Nosotros también debemos irnos

-¿Muy lejos?

-Un poco, vamos, debemos ir a tu nueva casa

-Entonces, es la despedida-dijo Remus sonriendo-Con el nuevo decreto, ya no puedo estar aquí, Harry, ya me voy, cuídate mucho ¿si?

-Adiós, pero _Lunático_, se cuida, y duerme bien ¿si?

-Pero no es un adiós, Harry-dijo pacientemente-Es un hasta luego

-De todos modos, se cuida mucho _Lunático_

Remus sonrió con ternura y deseo abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero los del ministerio no se lo permitiría, le pareció como si James fuera el que le daba esas recomendaciones¡Demonios! Si no fuera por ese decreto, podría tocarle, más sin embargo, como si el niño supiera lo que estaba deseando, el pequeño lo abrazo con ternura

-Cuídate, Harry-dijo Remus cuando el pequeño se separo de él-Y recuerda la promesa

Arabella abrazó a Remus cuando se incorporo, dejándolo con la sorpresa reflejada por un pequeño sonrojo

-Te prometo que nos veremos, pronto

Remus sonrió ante la declaración de Arabella, se miraron por ultima vez, y tanto ella como Harry subieron a un auto del Ministerio, donde Dumbledore los esperaba con una sonrisa, Arabella fue la primera en entrar, seguida por Harry y después de dar una ultima sonrisa a Remus, entro Dumbledore

Harry miro emocionado por la ventana, sin imaginar si quiera, lo que seguiría delante.

Continuara…………………

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por la paciencia y los reviews, alguna sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea, pues, envíenme un mail o déjenme un review, Nos vemos.

Atte.

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked (el imperio mas grande de la red)

**Nota.** Solicito lector(a) beta para fics de un genero especifico, quien este interesado(a), envíenme de favor un mail. Los requisitos:

-Que tenga tiempo libre

-Una gran imaginación

-Paciencia para leer capítulos largos

-Que tenga una mente abierta

Le doy gracias a Naiko-chan (la cual ahora esta perdida) y a Elis Black, que son mis mas queridas lectoras betas, no se me ofendan pero realmente necesito a esa persona, pero ustedes serán siempre mis favoritas :p, cuando nos veamos, les diré para que lo necesito.


End file.
